New World, New Lifestyle, And New Love
by V3Yagami
Summary: what if the gang leader falls in love with girls who have been traumatized with the guy? Takeru is trying to get hikari's heart who was no longer believed the boy,will hikari be receiving genuine love of Takeru? Read this ..
1. Chapter 1

hiii...this is my first story..it maybe short, but i promise i'll try my best in the next chapter...:)

When we think all is perfect, it turns out God has planned things differently. While there was a meeting, why there is always a separation, when parted, what face like what should I show?  
Is smiling while fighting back tears in order not to fall?  
Or the top of my voice crying?  
I can no longer tolerate this sad, abandoned by the man she loved, this really hurts. Hikari 17-year-old girl who was thoughtful side of the window, waiting for news of her brother who was surveying her new school, while playing a long shoulder-length hair, she looked at the rain, thinking.  
"I hate rain ... .." she said as she pressed her forehead against the window, the door bell rang, she was indigent who is come when rains like this.  
Ting TOONG  
"yees I'm coommiing" Hikari shouted that out of the room wearing only shorts and a tank top.  
When the door opened, a man immediately embraced her as he spoke  
"sisteeeer unfortunately, I had a survey to your new school, I'm sure you would love, b'coz there is a club photographer" said her brother as he does not let go of his arms  
"Oh yes? Whoa thank you taichi, but I'm still scared, b'coz you have to go to university so we are not the same building again "said Hikari sad  
"Do not worry, I'll definitely visit you often" he said, rubbing her head  
"Thank you" said Hikari hugged her brother  
"I'm happy because you always watched me, since father and mother died, you're so overprotective" Hikari said, laughing  
"Of course, you're my precious beautiful and cute lil'sister, later if there are guys who approach you at school, tell me,and I'll love to give him a lesson" he said as he pretended to champion  
"Hihihihi"she laughed wearily  
moment of silence, taichi know what was in Hikari's mind right now, yes, an ex-boyfriend named Willis who hurt his sister, who left Hikari when the rain is come, until now tai chi does not know what really happened, every he want to ask that Hikari, she always changed the subject.  
"you hungry?" Ask taichi to his sister  
"Hmm" Hikari nodded  
"Tai chi"  
"Yes?"  
"can I get a friend in my new school?"  
tai chi felt sick briefly recall the incident in the hikari old school, Hikari suppressed all-out because she's going out with Willis, but Hikari maintain the relationship with the end of the painful, Willis is a popular guy in school, he's also the greatest player in basketball club.  
Taichi come approached his sister, who sat eating and lifting her chin, staring at him gently.  
"You certainly can, because you're my lil'sister, whatever happens, I'll protect you"  
Hikari smiled softly, fighting back tears  
"Do not cry, I don't remember have a little sister who crybaby" he said pinching Hikari's cheek  
"Thank you brother" Hikari said, hugging taichi  
"u're welcome"  
morning, Hikari was preparing to leave for her new school, with shouts of taichi which is ready, Hikari still see her hair.  
"Hikari .. hurry up" yelled taichi  
"Yes brother,…… hhh new school, new world, but I do not want the new love" Hikari said, staring at her own face.  
Hikari took up taichi school by bike  
"If there is anything directly call me" says taichi  
"Okay"  
feel like smiling, friendly and happy to lose all when she entered the school gates, she is not like the aura of the school, filled with many people but she feels lonely. SHe also surrounds the school itself, until She found a nice place with beautiful scenery behind the school building, She immediately hurried to take the camera inside her bag and took the picture, after it she looked at the picture screen camera, smiling sheepishly.  
Hikari actions take attention of a young boy who is resting in the tree, the young boy looked at Hikari with great curiosity, why the glum face it directly change when she looked at her camera, the boy fell from a tree rose and rebuked Hikari by holding the shoulder.  
"Hey" said the young man  
"Kyaa" Hikari shouted with a frightened face.

this is really really short..;p

review please…^^


	2. Chapter 2

When hikari turned, Takeru startled, because smiling faces he saw before, this series turned into a frightened face. Hikari who never talked to a guy after the incident with Willis except for taichi, feel uncomfortable with Takeru's presence there, especially Takeru has the same characteristics with Willis, his blond hair, blue eyes and his tall and shaped.  
"Hey you" Takeru asked doubtfully, he wanted to ask what happened, because when see Hikari gloomy, suddenly he wanted to protect her, not to resolve the question, Hikari already taking action.  
"Sorry, I'm in arush" she said briefly as she ran into the school, Takeru only seen from behind with a surprise.  
Voice class students noisy and the teacher entered to start the lesson.  
"Students, we have a new student today, Hikari please come in and introduce yourself" as he entered, directly noisy boys.  
"Waaa waaaa waaaaa .. girl .. girl .. girl .." shouted all boys class  
"Hey! You like it never saw the girl "cried one girl in class.  
"Beautiful, sweet," shouted one of the boys in class  
Hikari also introduce herselves in front of the class  
_Uugh how can I blend in with them_  
"Hi my name is Hikari Kamiya, I moved from Seika High School, nice to meet you" Hikari said with a smile that as forced.  
"There is a question for Hikari?" Ask the teacher  
"Already had a boyfriend yet?" Ask a guy behind  
"What number your cell phone?" Ask the other guys  
The whole class was suddenly noisy with the question of direct questions that are not clear, calm as a teacher suddenly the door opened and an incoming class with a barge directly to the seat behind, that person is a boy whom she met behind the school today, Hikari was surprised to see one class with him. Hikari Likewise, when Hikari confused, the teacher scolded him.  
"Takeru takaishi .. where have you, you always put it this way, I know you value most high in this schools, but that does not mean you can arbitrarily here" said the teacher  
Takeru just looked at the teacher with a cold while leaning back in his chair, silent and replace direct topic, and told Hikari sat.  
"Hikari, please sit down place that is empty, hhmm .. you can sit beside Takeru" the teacher said  
_What, besides him? Oh no_  
Hikari went to the seat, and occupied the place, with uncomfortable she looked towards Takeru, Takeru was looking at her with curious faces.  
_Aarrgghh I don't like this, why did he have to look at me, bitch!_  
A few moments later the bell was sounded, and Takeru directly out of his chair over to Hikari.  
"Heii" Takeru said as he sat on hikari's table  
The whole class was staring eyes in bewilderment Hikari, Takeru is a guy who respected by the people and the most feared by people because he was the leader of a gangseter in odaiba's school, Takeru's handsome, smart and good at sports, but somehow he became a leader of a gangsters, many girls who fall in love with him, but always ignored by the cold attitude, with a view Takeru to Hikari admonished first, obviously just the whole class was shocked.  
Hikari who do not know anything to see Takeru, who sits on her desk  
"Yes?" Ask Hikari Takeru by staring straight to his eyes  
"This morning, why you ran away before I speak?" Ask Takeru as he leaned on Hikari, Hikari feel uncomfortable and immediately get up from her chair and ignored takeru's question and ran out of class.  
Takeru just paused and immediately get up from the hikari's desk  
Hikari is running at school corridor , adjusting to her breathing.  
_Oh god, what's wrong with him, strangely, I'm very afraid of him, because _what_ he looks like Willis?, no!, His view is more cold,Willis is more gently than him _  
Thinking,she step stopped at photographer club board, she too directly into the room.  
"Excuse me" said Hikari doubt  
In that room there was a purple-haired girl and wearing glasses, and a short black haired girl.  
"Haiiii, what do you want? to come in our club?" Ask the purple-haired girl  
"Ehh yes, what could?" Ask Hikari  
"Of course you can" said the short dark-haired girl  
"my name is miyako inoue, you can call me Miyako" Miyako said, holding out her hand "and this is chizuru aoyagi"  
"O, you can call me chizuru" said chizuru smilling  
"I'm Hikari Kamiya, you can call me Hikari, um what its members just this hour?" Ask Hikari  
"Oh no, the other being absent and busy with their duties" Miyako said "I am chairman of the club"  
"you fill out this form first" chizuru said, handing her the form on the Hikari .  
While writing forms, Hikari looked around the walls in the room of the club, and she caught a picture of basketball players that read 'player number 11 make the best shot at the last second' Hikari realized that picture is a picture of Willis.  
"Um, Miyako, this picture ..." Hikari doubt asking  
"Oh, yes it was Willis from Seika High School, he's a very good player, I'm very pleased to be taking his pictures, but make no mistake, here we also have the greatest basketball players" Miyako said, holding up cardboard.  
Hikari just looked at the picture, smiling sheepishly  
Miyako and chizuru realize it and react directly to her.  
"Ahem .. is there any news that you know but we do not know?" Said chizuru teased  
"Huh? Ah .. no. "Hikari replied embarrassed  
"C'mon, spill it up, we're friends," miyako said putting her arm around Hikari  
_Friends? thought Hikari blushed, she was very pleased with that term, because nobody had long considered a friend._  
"Uumm my ex-boyfriend .." Hikari said sadly  
"Ex? Why did you guys break up? "Ask chizuru  
"Hehehehe .. long story and I do not want to talk about it anymore, sorry " said Hikari  
"Oh yes, hei..can we ate lunch together " said Miyako  
They were walking towards the school canteen, toward canteen, Hikari met takeru again, but this time he did not own, he goes along with the guys behind and in both sides, brown-haired boy to her right wearing goggles walking, hugging the shoulder, next to black-haired guy left running while entering his hands into his pants pocket, the guy behind the old blue-haired guy walking, smoking, and beside him a blond girl who is being embraced by a guy who smoked it, and they looks lika a couple.  
Pas dealing with Hikari, Takeru stopped and looked at Hikari.  
Miyako and chizuru confused to see this atmosphere and fear.  
_god Hikari, what have you done? till Takeru went like this you thought to carry away _Miyako thought  
"What's your name?" Ask takeru to hikari  
Hikari does not answer the question and immediately ran towards the cafeteria, followed by Miyako and chizuru  
"Hikari wait" shouted chizuru  
_Hikari ... I finally know your name_ Takeru thought, he went on his way with his friend with a small smile  
"Heeh? Takeru? What you're happy? To the extent you smile so? "Ask a friend who wore goggles  
"Happy? Well you could say that "Takeru said as he went along  
"What's wrong with him?" Ask a guy who wore goggle  
"Since he met that girl he had behaved strangely" said the black-haired guy  
"Finaly, our boss is falling in love with someone" said a blond girl  
"WHAT?" Shout the three of guys  
"Hehehehe .. should I investigate that girl" blonde-haired girl said smiling  
at canteen chizuru and miyako stared at hikari who was eating  
"Why do you continue to see me?" Said Hikari  
"Hikari, tell us, what is your relationship with Takeru?" Ask chizuru  
"Who? Takeru? Oh boy we had met in the hallway? "Hikari said as she ate her food  
"'OH'? What can you say Just 'oh'? God, hikari, do you know who he is? "Ask Miyako serious  
"Well, he Takeru takaishi one class with me and he was a child who has no manners" Hikari said irritably  
"Sssttt, don't you dare have a bad talk about him" said chizuru  
"So what?" Ask Hikari confused  
"Listen well, Takeru's handsome, smart, and good at sports, he also those with the highest score in this school, every girl likes him, but behind it all, he's a terrible guy, he always fights outside, and again he was a leader of the gangster this school "Miyako said  
"Gangster? Our Schools have gangsters? "Ask Hikari wonder  
"Actually no, it's just because takeru is smart student, so he don't damage the reputation of the schools, so teachers can only be silent and afraid to face him, Takeru very frightening when angry, I remember once when the first grade, when he was joined in basketball club he beat up the senior, and the senior went to the hospital's, I do not know what the problem, but it's horrible "explained chizuru  
"Basketball? He's a basketball player? "Ask Hikari  
"It was, remember that I told you? We also have the greatest players this school? The man is Takeru "said Miyako  
Hikari the more hated because Takeru really reminded her to Willis  
"I hate him," said Hikari  
"WHAT?" Shouted the same Miyako and chizuru  
"You're crazy, well, all these girls at school liked him, but you hate him?" Protest Miyako  
"What this has to do with the resemblance to Willis?" Ask gently chizuru  
Hikari just silently staring at her food, the other two had only looked at one another and sighed.  
Canteen suddenly deserted, apparently Takeru and his friends, and the blond girl ran over to Hikari.  
"hiii" the girl said  
"hiii" said Hikari, Miyako, and chizuru  
"my name is izumi, you must Miyako and chizuru from the club's photographer? I already know, hehehe, you're very good shots, I like it "said Izumi talkative and friendly  
"And you, you Hikari is not it?" Izumi said as she sat beside Hikari  
"Yes, how do you know?" Ask Hikari wonder  
"I Already told you, I know everything," said Izumi laugh  
_Do you think you a god_ Hikari thought  
"Oh yes,can I being a friends with you girls?" Ask Izumi  
"Of course" replied chizuru and Miyako  
Hikari just shut up and see chizuru confused and feeling a bad feeling  
"Oh yes I would like to introduce to you my boyfriend and his friends, kouji! Here "Izumi yelled, waving his hand toward his boyfriend  
They went to izumi  
Just aa hikari thought, Takeru go with them  
"This kouji my boyfriend, and that is his name ken, this is Daisuke, and this is Takeru" said Izumi introduce them  
"Hi, I'm chizuru" chizuru said with a smile  
"Hi, I'm Miyako"  
Hikari just shut up and squeeze uncomfortable with the sudden bustle of this, Hikari legs kicked by chizuru suggests to introduce herself  
"Ah? Oh .. I'm Hikari "Hikari said softly" I'm sorry, I seem to have gone a minute "said Hikari left everything  
"What is wrong with her?" Ask ken  
"Don't know, we just met" said chizuru  
"There are strange to her" said Miyako  
"I'm really want to be friends with her" said Izumi sad  
Seeing that always avoid the presence of Takeru, Takeru became upset and struck the table.  
BRAK!!!  
Quiet in the canteen and all eyes looked at Takeru, he immediately leave the group  
"What is wrong with him?" Ask kouji  
"Unrequited love" laughed Izumi  
"What?" chizuru Ask not believe  
"Well, you know, our leader seems to fall in love with your friend" said ken  
"Oh, forget about that" said Miyako  
"Why?" Ask Daisuke  
"because hikari's have the guy who she loved so much, I can see it from looking at her eyes" said chizuru  
"Who's that guy?,this is bad, what Takeru reaction when he hear this?" Ask Izumi  
"You'll see" said Miyako


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

* * *

Got home, Hikari felt tired,she's never faced a talkative person like Izumi, when the door opened.

"Taichi, I'm home ..." oh yes now no one else at home. Hikari thought to carry away, since her brother to go to university, the house is only occupied Her, while taichi is often visited her, but she still felt lonely. When she went into her room, she felt lonely, memories together with willis suddenly reappeared, in this room her first kiss, and then she sighed and leaned her body toward the door, not long after she sat, still leaning the door, and then she took her mobile phone in the bag, and pressing the button , she wanted to call taichi.

"Hello" said the other side of taichi there, but Hikari no answer, she was very lonely, so very happy although only hear taichi voice call. "Hikari? Are you there? "Ask taichi

"Eh .. hehehehehe .. yes brother" Hikari said in a trembling voice.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ask taichi with a soft, his delicate makes Hikari no can hold back her tears.

"T.. Tai chi ... I .."

"Taichiii ... we've come in, come on," shouted a female voice.

"Ok, wait a sec" yelled taichi "Who are you calling?" ask the woman

"Hikari" says taichi

"Oh .. Hikari hi, how are you? It's me Sora "Sora shouted happily

Hikari paused for a moment and reply said "oh .. hi sora" said Hikari

"Hikari .. um, I'll call you later, ok I had to go to class" said taichi

"Heii taichi, greeting hug to Hikari from me" shouted Sora

"Hehehe .. you heard that Hikari? I think she missed you "said taichi

"hehehe… I also miss her" laughter Hikari

"Ok, don't forget to eat lunch" says taichi

"Ok"

"Bye, love you sist"

"I love you to brother"

The phone was closed, and Hikari sighed again, a few minutes later she went to the kitchen to prepare food.

"Perfect .. no food at all" Hikari said as she opened the fridge

"I think I should go to the mini market"

Hkari road to mini market which is not far away from apartment, when she got in the mini market, she buys the food supply, and when she came out mini market, there are a bunch of young men approached.

_'Ugh they definitely naughty child who wants to tease me'_

"Hi beautiful girl, waaw lot of food that you buy, where do you live? Do you want me to accompany "Ask a guy with a tattoo on his arm

"no thank you" Hikari replied sarcastically as she left them

"Whoa whoa whoa ... do not rush it, come on, play with our first" big boy said, holding her arm.

Hikari was shocked and tried to release her arm from boy

"Not, let go of me!!" Groaned Hikari

'O god I'm so scared .. help me .. taichi!!!'

"If she didn't want to, just let it go, you jerk" said the guy behind the big boys. Hikari was surprised to say because that guy is Takeru, who was accompanied by Daisuke.

"Hey little boy, stay out of people's business if you don't want to get hurt" said the guy had a tattoo as he walked over and flicked Takeru on the forehead, an instant the boy's body was slammed by Takeru, Hikari was shocked to see that scene.

"What! Everything assault him, "cried a big boy, his friends were immediately attacked Takeru and Daisuke, but all easily remedied by Takeru and Daisuke.

After that Takeru come to hikari and helped bring her shopping, asking

"Where's your house" Takeru said he didn't see me

"Ng .. 2 blocks from here" said I doubt

"Come on, let us take you home, let's Daisuke" said Takeru

"Oh no, you don't need to bother, I can do it myself," she said, pulling his shirt, he was turned towards Her, Hikari's face instantly flushed directly.

"Ah.s.. Sorry" Hikari said, taking off his clothes

"Let's" Takeru said as he walked.

Journey home, Hikari, Takeru and Daisuke silence, when she got in front of the apartment.

"Ng .. thank you guys gonna take me" said Hikari shame

"Not what it was supposed to, we're friends," said Daisuke

"Get in the house, it gets cold, we go first" Takeru said, turning his body

"Ng ... wait" said Hikari suddenly

"have you guy's eaten?" Ask Hikari.

"no, I'm starving, we'd want to look for food but to see you disrupted by thugs, Takeru just ran into .." was not finished takeru cutting

"DAISUKE!!" He shouted as his face reddened

Hikari who see their reaction chuckle

"Hihihihi"

"Ah ... you laugh" Takeru said in surprise.

"So cute when you laugh like that Hikari" said Daisuke

Hikari blushed such commendable

"Why don't you eat at my house? I buy most foodstuffs "said Hikari

"Be happy" said Daisuke

"Is it ok?" Ask Takeru

"No problem"

When entering the house, they feel lonely atmosphere there, and they saw there was 2 pairs of ribbon circled photos, family pictures that Hikari was little, and photographs of the days now Hikari with taichi.

_'Whether it's photos parents? Her parents are dead? '_Thought Takeru

"Do you live alone?" Ask Takeru

"Yes" Hikari replied while cooking

"What is your boyfriend?" Ask Daisuke looking at photos hikari and taichi which is being embraced

Daisuke answers very awaited by Takeru

"hahahaha ... .. it was my brother his name is taichi" said Hikari

"You seem very close to your brother" Takeru said, feeling a bit jealous

"Very close, he's very overprotective to me, but he really loved me well and this time he entered uniersitas so he doesn't live here, but he often visited me"

Hikari know they really wanted to ask his parents.

"My parents died 2 years ago, they were accidents," Hikari said with a smile brings a finished cooked food

"Let's eat" said Hikari

Takeru and Daisuke exchanged glances that hint of sadness

After dinner they leave home.

"Thank you for the food, your cook is very tasty" said Daisuke

"Yes thanks" said Hikari

"I'll see you at school" Takeru said

Upon their return they were, Hikari feel lonely again, she was thinking

_'They are very nice and friendly, but Takeru, somehow I'm very _uncomfortable_ with him, he's very similar to Willis, I was so scared her, but he had to help me'_ thought Hikari while trying to sleep  
School the next day, Hikari mention this incident to her friends and chizuru Miyako.

"Whaaaaw!! And? You're lucky to be rescued by Takeru "said chizuru

"Yes, I think they are good people, but .." said Hikari doubt

"What is it about Takeru?" ask Miyako, Hikari nodded

"Hikari listen, man-like, doesn't mean they are also the same nature, you definitely can get a different between Takeru and Willis" said chizuru

"I know, but somehow I was afraid to be near him, I was very afraid to know him, I'm afraid to get close to him, and again .. I was afraid .."

"Fall in love with him" said Miyako cut

Hikari just nodded sadly

"It's called you traumatized, Hikari, thou shalt,don't let it undermine your heart " chizuru said, holding her shoulders

"It seems they want to be friends with us, why not?" Says chizuru

"Yes, you can to start with being a friends with them" said Miyako

"I ... I was afraid to make friends "said Hikari

"heeeyy.. then what our presence to you?!!" Miyako shouted irritably

"No… what I meant ... i .."

"Hikari, is something happened to you at your old school?" Ask chizuru

Hikari just silently bow his head

"Hhh .." Miyako sighed

"If you want to tell us, whenever we are ready to listen" said Miyako

"Thank you ... I must tell you, but not now" said Hikari

School bell rang, and Hikari hurried into her class, so Hikari to class some girls gave a cynical view on Hikari.

sHe's got a bad feeling, a feeling which is very bad. Suddenly she's talking

"Knows what is she doing so Takeru we pay attention to it, until he was at her home yesterday, when she has a new student" said one girl as she carved out her nails that seem like a boss

"Hahaha you know, 'SEX' she'll give it to Takeru" the other girl who was sitting next to them

Hikari only stony silence stood beside her desk, feeling like crying because she thinks the events that had happened again.

Hikari then decided to sit down, when she sat down, she realized that was crossed out above her desk with the words 'OFF YOU', 'whore', 'WE DO NOT ACCEPT THIS girl in class hooker'.

she was shocked and tried to remove them before the teacher came, stifling tears not to fall.

"Still survives well?" Said the girl who carved the nail "how about this" said the girl, throwing bottles of water to the face of Hikari.

"Ahahahahahahahaha" laugh all the girls in class

_'No, why ... why always like this, what's my fault "_Hikari said to herself

she also remembered what was chizuru said before "Hikari heard, man-like, does not mean they are also the same nature, surely you get the difference of refractive Takeru and Willis", what? What's the difference? All the same, from all sides and the event, they're all the same, nothing beside me when I was oppressed 'Hikari thought while the girls threw something towards Hikari, Hikari did not hold back tears, finally she cried as she pelted with water and others.

"Oowwwhhh .. are you crying? Poor thing! Hahahahaha "laugh the girl

'There is no difference between him and willis,, they're all same…same…"

BRAAKK !!!!!

Suddenly the whole class fell silent, Hikari who was closing her eyes, weeping eyes opened slowly. Takeru, who was kicking a table leg in front while providing views towards the girl's cold.

"Who started it?" Ask cold Takeru

No one answered, because they still fear

"WHO STARTED ALL THIS? ANSWER ME ARE YOU DEAF? "Shouted Takeru

"s.. she was" one of the boys in class, pointing at the girl who throw water to hikari.

Takeru give a glare murderer towards the girl's , the girl ran out of class.

"WAIT!!" Takeru shouted, and the girl stopped, trembling

"I warned YOU, IF THERE ARE TO DARE BOTHER HER AGAIN, ALL DEALING WITH ME! Takeru shouted UNDERSTAND ??!!"

hikari just saw his back while still crying

All nodded quickly.

"Now out !" Command Takeru

All were rushed out of the classroom and closed the classroom door.

Hikari already turned towards the seat lying on the floor, he knelt down to hold Hikari's face.

"Are you ok?" Ask Takeru

she just looked down

"are they hurt you? Where do you get hurt? "Ask the panic Takeru

Hikari shook her head as she still kept crying. she remain the incident yesterday when Takeru protect her from the thugs.

'Chizuru, Miyako ... the difference .. I find the difference between Takeru and Willis ... .. he .. always protect me when I needed help. He protected me.

"Hikari .." Takeru said softly, lifting her chin.

Hikari look towards the eyes, still crying

"I promise, they will not dare to hurt you again" he said, looking at her

"Thanks .. thanks .. and sorry" she said touch Takeru's shoulder and holding bow her head to his chest

"For what?" Ask Takeru gently stroking her head.

"For everything, for being kind to me and protect me" Hikari said still crying "what should I do to repay you"

Takeru thinking and direct push her slowly.

"First, stop crying" Takeru said

Hikari nodded as she wiped the tears and helped by Takeru

"And be my girlfriend" Hikari shocked to hear the request and can't say anything.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Hikari was shocked to hear a request from Takeru, journey home she constantly thought about Takeru words, _'I'm not going to force you to answer it now'_. That makes her confused, when she got home.

_'Huh? __There are 4 pairs of shoes? Who _'Hikari thought to carry away when she opened the door

"Welcome hooome sissyyyyy" Sora shouted as she hugged Hikari

"Whoaaa .. sora? why are you in ... "has not completed the question Hikari saw the figure of a man who long and shaggy blond hair and long pink haired girl, they yamato and Mimi.

"Hikari hi, long time no see" said yamato friendly

Hikari just nodded and immediately entered to the room.

Taichi who suddenly emerged from the bathroom asking

"Hikari's home?"

"Yes, and as usual, she still silent and didn't want to say hello" yamato said sadly "I'm still puzzled why she's like that"

"is that so" said taichi looking down

"If so, let us ask" said Mimi spirit

Mimi had knocked on the door Hikari

"Hikari, it's me, can I come in?" Said Mimi

"Yes, come in" said Hikari

Mimi went in, followed by Sora.

"How school?" ASK sora

"School was school, no anything special" Hikari answer

"I see ... hhmm .. did you get Some friends?" Ask Mimi

"Yes, I get a good friend, someone named chizuru, she was very beautiful and mature, and there is Miyako, she is very concern to me but always critic me, and there Izumi, she's very talkative but she was very good, she also has a boyfriend named kouji , and kouji has a friend named Ken, Daisuke, and .... "Not yet finished what she said, she stopping because sora and Mimi seen her with a smile. Hikari blushed immediately.

"Hihihihi .. I'm glad you happy in your new school" sora said, stroking Hikari's hair.

"Well, is there someone you like?" Said Mimi was suddenly

Advances in Brief Hikari red direct

"Aahhhh .... Caught!! let's say to us, "shouted Mimi

"Noo .. noo .. it's not like that" said Hikari tried to explain, she had to explain to them about the incident earlier in her school.

"So ... the guy asked you to be his girlfriend?" Ask sora

Hikari nodded

"Between the two possibilities" said Mimi

"What?" Ask Hikari

"First, maybe he really likes you, both, or he's deliberately doing it to protect you," Mimi said with a serious face

"I.. .. I don't" before continuing the sentence, sora cut what her want to say

"Hikari don't, do you still remember Willis? He's hurt you!! "Sora said sadly

"No. .. he Didn't" Hikari said that reflected "I just too dramatic"

"What do you mean? Seriously what has actually happened? You don't want to tell us?for how long? It's been a year "Sora said, holding her

shoulder Hikari

Hikari to see Mimi and Sora worry finally decided to tell it.

"He ... he use to Confess his feeling's to me, I'm so happy, Because I love him too, and We Were Going Out Until That incident come" said Hikari sad

"What incident?" Sora asked with a serious

"You know, I didn't have any friends, until Willis approached me, they want to be friends with me just because Willis approached, actually, they hate me, because I has been selected by Willis, until one rainy day, Willis asks end with me, the reason is he will go abroad because his father's request, I know I'm selfish, I asked him to stay, because I knew, when he went up, I definitely suppressed, and I was very scared, but he still followed his father's wishes, it turns out he went abroad for child betrothed to his father's friend, I knew from his brother "Hikari said, stifling a sob.  
Mimi had tears in her eyes immediately hugged Hikari

"That's why you close your heart?" Sora said while fighting back tears

Hikari just silent

"After the departure of Willis, my classmates directly away from me, and finally they bully me, until taichi caught me when i was being beaten by my friend's in the garden" complete explanation Hikari

"I'll Never Let Them hurt you again" said Sora as she hugged Hikari

* * *

* Takeru *

Arriving home Takeru squeeze ashamed of himself that has cast such words at Hikari

_'Be my boyfriend? Aarrrghh very confident at all '_ _he thought_

"I'm hooommmeee" Takeru said

"Welcome home young master" said several young men marching directly in front of gates. large house, large yard, and wealthy families, that is either held by Takeru, but he's still not happy, since his parents divorced he had to bear it all, the position of chairman from his mother's family, he hated his brother who went with his father, Takeru eager as free as her brother, but because Takeru's mother families is a respectable family, one of the richest families in Japan, so Takeru who should be her successor.

Takeru jump to the bed with a sigh

"Hhhh ... .. what I have done, I was never like this against women" Takeru said

thinking of Hikari, takeru slowly close his eyes and fall to sleep

* * *

* Hikari *

Taichi is concerned enter into Hikari's room

"I'm sorry .. I heard it all" says taichi, going over to his sister

"Taichi .. I'm sorry ..." said Hikari

"It's okay sist ... I understand" said taichi smiled softly as he stroked her cheek

The next day at school, Hikari did not come because sick, and the other was talking about her.

"Takeru hey, do you know about Hikari's past?" Said Miyako

"No. .. Is That Important? Takeru said cold

"Of course you idiot! You love her don't you? "Says Izumi

Takeru is only silence

" listen…Hikari .... She Had an ex-boyfriend .. "said chizuru

"Sure, she's so beautiful" said Daisuke

"And you know, who's ex-boyfriend?" Said Miyako

"Who?" Ask ken

"Willis, shooting guard from Seika basketball team" said Miyako "and worse, you remind Hikari at Willis, that's why she always avoiding you"

Takeru still shocked because he had no idea that his rival was so heavy

"Want to know a good idea? What if we visit the Seika schools? "Said Izumi

"Oohh ... don't Izumi" said her boyriend

"Heii .. this lucrative third-part" said Izumi

"Anyone?" Ask chizuru

"First, this is advantageous because Takeru, he can know about Hikari's past which she was hiding from us, both, benefit for our basketball team because we all find out about Willis, third, this is my advantage because I really like to spy on someone" Izumi said as she stood erect

Kouji rolled his eyes, "ok fine, I'll go with you"

"Then, what about the other's?" Ask Izumi

They just smiled broadly signifies agree

* * *

aahh..this time is tooo shoooort......


	5. Chapter 5

willis is arrived...XDDD

* * *

"You sure?" ask her boyfriend kouji

"Very confident" Izumi said confidently

They've been in front of the Seika school gates, Izumi, kouji, Daisuke, Ken, Miyako, Takeru and chizuru entered the school gates, Izumi saw there were two girls who were walking toward the school garden, Izumi ran up to them.

"Waw, she's very energetic," said the chizuru with amazed

"that's my izumi" kouji said with a smile

"Heiiii you guys, wait" said Izumi to two girls, two girls stopped

"Eehhmm .... I want to ask where the student council room?" Ask Izumi friendly

"Oh you just continue into the Corridor road, you go up to the second floor and turn left, there is a door with 'student council room' " explained a girl who wore glasses.

"Oh thank you" Izumi said with a smile and ran back towards her friends.

"Let's go, I've know the room" Izumi said with enthusiasm

"You're so great" said Miyako

As to the Corridor, they overheard a conversation of three girls near the locker, Miyako very curious because she vaguely heard the name of Willis, Miyako finally peeked out and was followed by another.

There is a girl with long hair curly, short-haired girl, and straight-haired girl.

"You've heard the new news about Willis?" Said the girl with short hair

"Yes, he will come back from America today," said the curly-haired girl

Miyako and other curious exchange of view

"This has been a year since the jerk Hikari was moved from this school, how about until Willis know if we bullied her?" Said the straight-haired girl with a worried  
Hearing the words of the girl, Miyako, and others shocked and exchange views not believe what they heard.

"Calm down, you know who I am right, I was his childhood friend, he must have believed me, and besides, I wonder, why he should choose that jerk" curly-haired girl said with exasperation

"Maybe she gave her virginity on willis" short-haired girl said with a laugh

"Ahahahahahahaaa ... could be, because Hikari is a slut" said the straight-haired girls

hear they insulting hikari like that, Miyako and the other hold their emotions, Miyako saw Takeru'face, he was holding his anger, clenching his right hand.

"Let's go" whispered chizuru

They went to the place student council room

"Hahahahahaha .. I'm back to my chamber, see you later" said the curly-haired girl

As they walked to the second floor

"I don't believe it, Hikari got violence here, but she's a good girl and friendly" Izumi said irritably

"And that makes me curious, what happens to the relationship between Willis and Hikari" Miyako said

They have until the front of the student council room and knocked on the door

and the door opened, and a figure of a girl wearing glasses greeted them.

"Hi ... Can I Help?" Ask the girl

'Uhm .. we want to meet with the president council "said ken

"oh the president is out for a while, please enter" friendly the girl

They came in and sat down, she's served them drinks as she introduced herself.

"My name is aya, I was student council secretary here" she said, bending

Introduction has not had time to reply to a sudden the door opened, and the figure of a girl entered the room, and that makes their surprise, the girl was curly-haired girl who had insulted Hikari.

" is our student council president" said aya

Izumi and others are very shocked and didn't know what to say.

"Hi my name is Sayuri, can I help?" Ask her kindly,her kindness makes Izumi think she has a multiple personalities.

"Um, we from Odaiba schools wish to make a friendly match at the Seika school" said Izumi talk nonsense

Kouji and Takeru instantly startled and looked toward Izumi with confuse

"Hhmm ... you already know our school team skills such as what" Sayuri said a little cocky

_'Yeah I already know bitch'_ izumi thought

"Of course we knew, we definitely can rival, if not how dare we offer made to a friendly game at the Seika school" said chizuru with a forced smile

"Let us fix a time and place" Sayuri said, sitting on her chair, suddenly someone knocked at the door

"Aya please open the door" said Sayuri

Aya opened the door and shouted when she find out who's coming

"Kyaa Willis, when you get in Japan?" Ask aya delight

"Hehehehe .. last night but I didn't tell anyone if I come to school, because I want to give surprises" Willis said while holding aya's head

Izumi and others still silent

_'Damn, this is outside the plans'_ grumbled Izumi

Miyako and chizuru exchanged glances worry about Takeru, Daisuke who close to Takeru know how his feel the feelings of jealousy at seeing his eyes looking at Willis, because like what exactly Miyako

said before, Willis really looks like him.

"Sayuri hi, how are you?" ask Willis and Willis turned toward Izumi and others. "And who are you guys?" ask Willis friendly

"we are students from odaiba schools that want to entered the friendship game at this school" says chizuru

"Oh is that so, oh .. did you see Hikari?" ask Willis on Sayuri

what he ask made the atmosphere became tense, Sayuri doesn't answer she just look toward Willis.

"Um .. Willis, this hikarii .. .." waffle cut by Sayuri Izumi

"She moved to our school, and we are her friends, Hikari true friend" said Izumi who can't stand to be silent

"What? What do you mean? "ask Willis confused, then turned toward Sayuri " can you tell me what happened?Why hikari move? "ask Willis shaking Sayuri shoulders

"Because she got a violence in here when you leaved, I'm sorry but we heard all what Sayuri talking about before with her friends" said Daisuke suddenly

"WHAT?, Sayuri ... !!!!" Willis saw disappointed with the view towards Sayuri

"It ... it was a lie ..." Sayuri said panic

"Sayuri, I say please keep Hikari while I take care of my problem in America, but why .." said Willis disappointed

"Because I like you, why did you choose Hikari than I am your childhood friend!!!!" Sayuri finally shouted words

Willis was silent and looked towards Miyako who started talking

"I ... I know, Hikari must have been suffering here, but the origin of you know, now, Hikari happy with us, she laughed more than when she first went to our school" said Miyako to Willis

"I will bring her back here" Willis said

"You can't do that !!!!!" shouted angrily Takeru

"Why? I still have a private affair with her, if my problems with her is over, and we can go back to normal, she'll come back here "said Willis

"Willis, why are you doing this?" Said Sayuri back tears

"Because I still love her" said Willis looked at Sayuri "sorry"

"Then we decided, was the determining friendship game, if you win, you can take Hikari back, but if we win, you shouldn't have a relationship again with her, okay?" Challenging Takeru said, holding out his hand to shake Willis

"Agree" said Willis who held his hands tightly

Ken, Miyako, kouji, Daisuke, Izumi, and looked at each other with a worried

"then excused us" Takeru said leave that place

Arriving outside, Miyako approached Takeru with angrily

"Are you insane? You have been out of the team, what if we get lost? Stupid!! "Miyako shouted

"I will enter a team again, I will apologize to the coach with the right, and kouji ..." Takeru said

"Yes?"

"I beg your help this time" Takeru said with serious eyes, he knew that if kouji one basketball player is also reliable.

"You can count on me" said kouji

"And all. Please don't let hikari know about willis already arrival"pleaded Takeru

"Why?" Ask Izumi

"Don't asking, just do it" he said coldly and walked takaeru

"Now where do we want to go?" Ask Daisuke

"I want to see Hikari, anyone want to come?" Said chizuru

The others turned toward chizuru as saying 'you _are very smart chizuru'_

Arriving in front of the Hikari apartment door, Miyako pressing the bell house

the door is opened and who opened it is taichi

"Who are you?" Said taichi confused to see them one by one

"Uhm, we're a hikari school friend, is her in home?" Said chizuru

"Yes, she's here, come in" says taichi

"He's the overprotective brother?" Daisuke whispered to Takeru

"Maybe" Takeru whispered

"Hikari, your friend is come, you want to get out or I invite them into your room?" Ask taichi while speaking in front of Hikari's door

Hikari opened the door and went out only wearing pajama

"Oh hi you guys" said Hikari cheerful

"Hikari oh I miss you" said Izumi hugged Hikari

"Yeaah me too, I take a shower, ok, hehehehee" said Hikari

Taichi suddenly came and sat between them

"so you guys are Hikari school friend, how does she at school? Is cheerful? Sad? Or .. "said taichi worry

"Initially, she always put on, looking sad, but now she is always cheerful, I like her" said Izumi smile

"is That so" said the relieved smile taichi

They introduced each themselves as Hikari still in the bathroom

"Taichi, can I ask something?" Takeru said suddenly and make all surprised

"Yes?"

"Can you tell us about Hikari once when she was going out with Willis, and what happened at her old school?" Said a serious Takeru

Taichi surprised to hear questions from Takeru

"How'd you know?" Ask taichi

"we visit her old school , and we know it all, not everything, but we know the essence" said chizuru

Taichi was silent and relieved that hikari have a friend who really cares

"So .." said taichi which started telling  
Taichi finally told them everything that he heard what hikari was talked about in sora and Mimi yesterday, shortly Takeru restrain anger with closed eyes and clasped his right hand, tai chi aware of the

reactions and asked Takeru. before taichi ask something, Hikari was out of the bathroom and stop to the kitchen listening to their conversation.

"Do you love my sister?" Ask taichi

Takeru just shut her mouth with her hand over to covered his shyness

"Hahaha ... you better give up, she was afraid to open her heart again" said the sad taichi  
"I certainly can, I'll prove it, I'm better than Willis and I will never leave her, I'll prove it!" Takeru said firmly, looking straight towards the eyes of taichi. Taichi was surprised to hear the confession of Takeru and a small smile

"Hehehe ... I'm relieved, like I can trust my sister to you" says taichi

"Just calm down, we'll look after her, she's like a sister to me" said Izumi cheerful

Hikari who heard all of that can't stand back the tears because thrilled, this is the first time anyone treated her so special.

Once she was ready to show herself, she finally came out, and joked with them, without realizing it was already dark.

"Well it's already dark, I must go home" said Miyako

"Yeah me too" said Daisuke

'Uhm .. you guys, thank you for visiting "Hikari said, looking down

"Don't be so formal, we're best friends" said chizuru holding her shoulder

Hikari walked them to the front door, when they want to move away Hikari whispered holding takeru's clothes

"Thank you" said Hikari shame

Takeru who turn round, smiling softly as he grabbed the phone which Hikari keep. Then he pressed the number and store it.

"Call me if anything happens, anything goes" Takeru said as he showed his number

Hikari saw and took it towards her phone

"Yes, thank you, see you tomorrow"

"Byeeee hikariiii" says it all.

Hikari entered her room and sat on her bed, which taichi entered the room and sit beside her.

"They are good friends" says smiling taichi

"Yes" Hikari said, smiling softly

Taichi who haven't seen this kind of her expression that is very relieved.

"Hey .. about a guy named Takeru,do you love him?" He said, smiling taichi

"No, don't ask me like that" said Hikari blushed

Taichi realized, if he can get closer takeru to Hikari, maybe she can forget about Willis.

"I'm fine with that if you like him, you must open your hearts once again "he said with a smile teasing

"Aaahhh taichiii ... don't tease me" Hikari said throwing a pillow toward him

"Ooh so you want a pillow fight with me" taichi said jokingly "eat this" taichi said, slapping Hikari with a pillow and returned again by Hikari, has long taichi doesn't feel the joy like this.

"Ok ok ok I lose, I give up" says taichi

"Hahahahahaa" Hikari laughed loudly

"This is how it should be, you laugh like this" said taichi, stroking her hair "and is now quickly go to sleep" says taichi, getting out of bed.

Taichi shut the door.

Hikari paused for a moment and think what her brother said

_"I'm fine with that if you like him, you must open your hearts once again "_

Hikari opened her phone and send a text message to Takeru

_'Thanks for coming ^ ^'_

Suddenly Hikari phone vibrates, there is one message

From: Takeru  
_'Why are you still awake? "_

Hikari stared and chuckled to see reply

_'I'm not sleepy'_

Reply Hikari, and a few seconds and then vibrates again

From: Takeru  
_'Go to sleep, keep your health'_

Hikari smiled to see replies in a caring, Hikari finally decide to give the answer tomorrow at Takeru

_'Tomorrow, there something i want me to talk'_

From: Takeru  
_'Ok, I'm waiting for what you want to talk about, now you must sleep, ok'_

_'OK, good night'_

From: Takeru  
_'Sweet dreams'_

Hikari closed her phone and go to sleep.

Morning, Hikari left alone without a taichi to the school, Arriving at school's gate Hikari look after takeru, but she can't found him, and finally she sending a text message

_'where are you?'_

While looking around the mobile phone vibrates and she opened it

From: Takeru  
_'Roof schools'_

_'As usual, the answer is very short'_ thought Hikari

Hikari go to the roof with a rush, while she ran, Izumi, Miyako, chizuru and others see her, eventually they followed her secretly, when she got to the roof, Hikari saw Takeru who was smoking a cigarette looking at the view from the edge of town.

"are you always here?" Ask Hikari as she walked toward him, without realizing they're been spying by the other's

"Yes, to clear my mind" Takeru said as he sucked on his cigarette

"Since when did you smoke?" Ask Hikari

"Not long, since my parents divorced" Takeru replied briefly and relaxed "what do you want to talk about?"

"About the request yesterday ..." said Hikari doubt

Takeru think for a moment

"Oh ... and the answer?" Ask Takeru

"Sorry .." Hikari said, looking down

Takeru who already suspect the answer must be the rejection was disappointed and wanted to ask, but Hikari connect the sentence.

"I'm sorry, from now on I will be a lot of trouble and ask your guidance as your girlfriend" Hikari said with a smile

Takeru surprised to hear the sequel and dropped the cigarette in his mouth.

"You serious?" Said Takeru didn't believe

Hikari nodded sheepishly.

Takeru suddenly hugged and lifted her with a sense of joy, and he was surprised when their friends emerged from the door and shout congratulations.

"Congratulations to you, finally you can be together" said Izumi cheerful

When they're laughing, takeru whispered to Hikari something for make sure they're not hear

"On Saturday, let's get a date" Takeru whispered

hikari look at Takeru and smiled happily signifies agreed

* * *

hehehehheee...


	6. Chapter 6

thank u for review...^^

* * *

After school, Hikari was getting ready to go home, because today there is no club activities, so she immediately returned home. Hikari who is entering a book into her bag, accompanied by Takeru.

"I walked you home" Takeru said that back into the cool Takeru

"Ah .. ok" Hikari said with a smile

Takeru walked besides her, they were very awkward and silent during the ride home without word, Takeru thinking to hold her hand. And he did it. Hikari is shocked immediately turned towards Takeru, and she sees Takeru who was trying to hide his red face with shame. Hikari smiled slightly and clutching the hands of Takeru. Up in front of the apartment building.

"Uhm ... on Saturday , there should I discuss with you" Takeru said as he stroke her hair.

"Ok ..." Hikari said, smiling softly

"Ok ... I'll see you Tomorrow" Takeru said as he walked

Hikari smiled gently to see Takeru from behind, and she wondered what would be Takeru said on Saturday. Arriving home, taichi, sora, yamato and Mimi was joking in the tv room.

"You guys?" Hikari said confused

"Oh hi Hikari, you know what, I'll stay here because I haven't class schedule tomorrow" said sora

"Oh yeah? tonight would be nice ..." Hikari said with a smile escape. Hikari make others smile and look towards Hikari surprised by strange.

"Why? There something weird?" Hikari said confused

"No ... just now ... you ... Smile" said yamato

Hikari blushed instantly

"There must be good news at school" Mimi said with a cheerful

"Is that correct?" says taichi happy

"Ehehhehhee .... well ... I'm not telling you right know" Hikari said with a twinkle in her eye and entered the room.

"I'm glad she's back cheerful" taichi said

in room, Hikari immediately change clothes and felt that something was odd when she saw the yamato.

_'I think I've seen people who like yamato'_ she was contemplating

Tv room, still joking Unfortunately, until the opening talk of taichi

"at hikari's school, there a guys who like her" said the smiling taichi

"Then? Are you going to beat that guy?" yamato said knew that his friend was overprotective

"No, I think I can trust him" said tai chi

"Did you ever meet with that guy?" Mimi asked

"Yes, two days ago a friend came to visit her, and the guy who confessed to me with his eyes straight and honest when he likes Hikari" explained taichi

"Waw, honest guy" said sora

"And again, first I saw him, I think he's a small yamato, because he looks like a quick " taichi said look towards yamato.

Yamato and taichi had been friends since attending universities, but taichi doesn't know anything about yamato's family. Because yamato don't ever want to tell it.

"Maybe he's my fans, because many who want to be like me" said a narcissist yamato

"Heeiii ... do you think because you are famous band singer, you can be proud" said Mimi hitting shoulder

"Hahahahahaa ... i was kidding" said yamato

At night, sora sleep in hikari's room, and sora started to ask her

"So ... there is a fun event today?" sora asked softly

Hikai silent, she confuse must to tell her or not

"Just say, it's a secret between the woman" said sora

"Hehehe ... hhmm.. remember when I told you there's a guys who ask me out yesterday and I'm going out with him this saturday I'll go out with him" said Hikari shame

"What? Waw! That's wonderful" said Sora hugged Hikari

"I will try to open my heart for him, and also I feel comfortable when I'm with him" said Hikari

"Taichi should know about this" Sora said happily

"Hey i already know you two little bad girl's" taichi said that suddenly the door open

"Taichiii ..." said Sora and Hikari was surprised at the same time.

"You two, if you wish to discuss confidential, lower hyour voice a little, other than that .. Hikari ... I'll support you, but remember one thing, if he hurt you, I will kill him, I'm not joking" said the serious taichi

"Yes brother" Hikari said a hug.

"Ok .. you go to sleep, good night to both my angel" says taichi who kissed her forehead and sora lips.

"Good night" said Sora and Hikari simultaneously.

Saturday arrived, Hikari are confused in choosing clothes for a date to make taichi interfere.

"Ok, you wear it" says taichi which showed knee-length dress of white sweet

"Ok, thanks brother" Hikari said that the direct use

"Are you an appointment time?" asked taichi

"11 hours" said Hikari who was changing clothes

"And now 11 hours or less 10 minutes, I'm late" said Hikari whine

Finish her change clothes, she set her hair and asked her brother

"How?" Hikari asked about her appearance to taichi

"Perfect" taichi said with a smile

"I'm going" yelled Hikari

Hikari ran toward where her appointment with Takeru, they make a pact to meet at the park. Hikari Arriving there, she saw Takeru was standing there wearing a white shirt, jeans and green jackets.

_'O god, he's so cool'_ cried silently Hikari

"Takeru" Hikari said "sorry I'm late '

"No, I'm also just arrived" said Takeru who saw the appearance of this day _'she was so sweet today'_

"Now, Shall we go?" Takeru invited, holding out her hand

"Yes" Hikari smiled as she reached for his hand

"Where do we really want to go?" Hikari asked

"you'll know" Takeru said

Takeru brings her to a quiet place and there was a strange house, the house was big, but the atmosphere is quiet.

"Ehhmm ... Takeru,is that what we're going to go?" asked Hikari fear

"Yes, and I'll eat you there, " Takeru said teasing

"Hahahaha funny "

As soon as the door opened, Hikari very surprised because in that house full of people who are very scary, and more surprised again, those people say Takeru as 'bosses'

"Waahh ... bosses you haven't come here for a long time, who is it? Your girlfriend? Sweet…" said the people there

They arrived at the Takeru seat. Hikari was surprised there was suddenly a hug.

"Hikariiiiiiiii" shouted Izumi

"Izumi? Why are you here?" Hikari asked, confused

".. Hehehhee So Takeru not tell you? This is our camp" says Izumi

Hikari was surprised and looked towards Takeru who was joking with his friends

Hikari had never seen his in that expression, she felt happy and know, Takeru comfortable being here.

"attention all, it's Hikari, she's my girlfriend, so .. you know?" Takeru said emphatically

"It is definitely the boss ..." cried all the "Hikari ... hi" shouted all

"Hi .. " Hikari said with a smile

"OK, we'll go" said Takeru Hikari invites

"Eh? Quick once" said Hikari

"I just wanted to introduce you here" Takeru said

Arriving in the orchard, Takeru buy her a soda, and sat in a chair. Hikari tells the story of taichi to talk endlessly, Takeru only see her face who was happy to tell her brother, told him about taichi stupidity, intelligence, and all of them. Hikari suddenly stopped and realized that Takeru was watching.

"Um .. Takeru" said Hikari doubt "I want to know about your family, but, that is, if you don't mind"

Takeru paused and sighed.

"These days, that's my goal, many wanted to discuss with you" Takeru said, smiling softly "do you want to hear? This will be a long story"

"Of course I will" said Hikari smiled softly.

"When I was 10 years old, I was a guy who is very happy, have a happy family, and my brother is great, everything was destroyed, just because my parents choose their own job, it's strange to me, because, how could a job can beating their love, and then I think, there's no love in this world, there is the treasure "he says with a sad face.

Hikari just look and listen quietly to rest.

"You must know, who is my family, my mother, she is the owner of several companies in Japan and America, while the father was merely an employee at the tv station, my mother sent him to occupy the position as a boss in her company, but my father didn't want to accept it because instead of the results of his labors, my father would prefer his work as an employee, and they got busy with their work, until one day a quarrel between them " Takeru continued

"You said you had a brother, then what about your brother?" Ask Hikari

"I really hate him ..." Takeru said, closing his eyes

_'What?!'_ Hikari Shocked

"When my parents fight, he promised to always be by my side, but he's gone leaving me to ride with dad, if he doesn't come with a father, should

he who becomes heir to the family, but ... with a happy face, he had forgotten me and live with the no-load same father "Takeru said, holding his anger

"how could You know he lives without the burden?" Ask Hikari serious

"I know!! ... He formed a band and had become famous, every time I see him on tv, he always smiled happily, it makes me sick!" Shouted Takeru  
_'The most famous band? It…it can't be .. _' think Hikari

"Takeru, may I know who your brother's name?" Ask Hikari doubt

"... His name yamato… yamato Ishida" Takeru said as he leaned against a chair

_'What?!!'_ Hikari shock

"T ... Takeru ... he ... he's a my brother bestfriend" said Hikari stared sadly Takeru

"What?" Takeru said doesn't believe

"Yes, yamato Ishida, the boy who had a blond hair and blue-eyed, and one university with taichi, he would often play together in my house with taichi, but ... I don't think he is ..." Hikari doesn't continue.

"Haha!! .. a coincidence that disgusting, the person who I hate so much is a friends of the elder brother my girlfriend "Takeru said depression

Hikari just quietly said no, she could only hold he hands

"And there's one important thing that I want to talk about" Takeru said

"What is it?"

"Hikari, if wil ... lis .." Takeru speech was interrupted because there was a guy who greeted Hikari

"Hikari?"

Hikari turned towards him and was surprised, she was just stunned to see the figure of the boy and no longer focuses on Takeru, the guy was Willis.

"Wi ... Willis? H.. how Can y.. you ... "Hikari said haltingly and glanced at the girl who stands beside Willis" Sayuri? "

"Hikari, there must we talk about" said Willis hold Hikari's hand, and suddenly blocked by Takeru.

"Not now, i was talking to" Takeru said a cynical look at Willis

"You ... people who first came to Seika" said Willis tried to remember

Hikari was surprised to hear what Willis was talking about.

"What? Coming to Seika? "Said Hikari confused" so, you've met each other? "

Takeru still no answer only

"Yes, and he's not alone, he along with five other friends, they say, they are your friend" Willis said Hikari still holding hands, throwing Sayuri see this cynical view on Hikari

Hikari really confused just quietly feel upset, because no one among those who told her about the presence of Willis and what purpose they visited the school which she hated it.

"Hikari, let me explain .." Takeru said, holding his arm.

"I hope you're can to explain as clearly as possible" said Hikari looked disappointed Takeru

Seeing the expression of Takeru and Hikari on the contrary, Willis directly capture their relationship.

"are you two dating?" ask Willis, holding his anger

Hikari shocked by willis question, she didn't answer when they correct of dating, Takeru who feel guilty at Hikari answered immediately.

"No, we're not dating" Takeru said calmly

Hikari looked shocked and bewildered by the view

"And could you give me time to speak with her?" says Willis

"go ahead" Takeru said, releasing his grip

Willis and Hikari went a few yards distance from them, Sayuri who stood beside Takeru.

"How can you lie to say not having a relationship?" Said Sayuri cynical

"Not your business" Takeru said calmly as he took a cigarette from his jacket pocket.

"You love her, I wonder, why are you and Willis fell in love with her, what do you guys blind eye" rest of Sayuri

"if we fall in love with someone like you, that must our eyes blind" Takeru said, lighting a cigarette

"What did you say?!!" Sayuri said angrily "it's up to you, but for this, I ask you a favor, please don't let her back to willis" said Sayuri with advance selfish

"Without you even ask , I will trying hard to no return her on Willis" Takeru said while smoking cigarettes

"So, please win in the match" said Sayuri

"Hhmmpphh student council president ... you are bad, what about the reputation of your school?" Takeru said

"I don't care, provided that Hikari didn't return to school" Sayuri said sarcastically

Takeru takes distance and sat in a chair next to Sayuri looking at Hikari who was talking to Willis.

"Already a year" says Willis

Hikari no answer

"Hikari heard, these things are not as you imagine, I went because there was no other choice, and when I got there, I found I could make my parents what they were planning to cancel" explains Willis

Hikari still not answered, stifling not to cry

"Hikari answered please, say something!" Willis said while holding her shoulder

"I ... I got bulllied by your friends, I fight alone without you, until I moved schools and found a true friend, why ... why don't you call me, no news

from you, every day I look forward to hearing from you, until at last I surrender, and why before you go saying you want to break up with me!! "said Hikari who finally cry

"I'm sorry ... forgive me .... I know I'm wrong, I really, really wrong, and I'm sorry, Sayuri has confessed to me everything, if I can I return back time, I'm certainly not going to leave, but I can't turn back time, please Hikari .. I'm sorry .. go back to Seika school, and ... come back to me! "said Willis who hugged Hikari.

Seeing that Takeru angrily holding his hand and wondered what they were talking.

Hikari who were shocked by his acts immediately tried to push Willis, because she realized there was Sayuri and Takeru who watched them.  
"Wi ... Willis, release me"

"No, never, I'll make you back to me, I'm going to win that game and made you come back at me, I love you Hikari, love you so much!!" Cried Willis while still hugging.

Hikari confused with the sentence that Willis was talking about. _'Game'?_

"What game?" Push Hikari

"they didn't tell you?" Said Willis who suddenly have a call phone

"Hello? Oh .. ok I get there soon "Willis said that in a hurry" Hikari heard I will fight to win and brings you back to Seika, you should support me, ok, I love you "said Willis as he ran to go with him to call Sayuri, Sayuri go by not looking at Hikari. Hikari is back on Takeru by Takeru looked annoyed.

"What are you .." unfinished Takeru asked what was being said by him, Hikari interrupted.

"What are you planning?" ask her to face the bottom "What game? And what are the risks? "  
Takeru sighed deeply

"This is what I want to talk to you" Takeru said, stubbing out his cigarette and took a longer from his jacket pocket immediately struck by Hikari.

"Quit smoking! And answer the question "Hikari shouted

Takeru look at Hikari's eyes are very confused. he was holding her cheek and said "forgive me" and tears direct Hikari

"Why ... why don't you let me know! What do you have planned! "Hikari yelled as she squeezed Takeru clothes.

Takeru holds her head and told all the schools approved by both parties to hold a friendly match, and told her about the requirements.

" I made a bet on the match?" Said Hikari can not believe

"Not at stake, it was ..." Takeru said trying to explain

"Is the same! And that was without my knowledge, what if you lose? I must return to Seika? And if you win? I can not hook up with Willis ?!!!" Hikari shouted.

Takeru just silently doesn't answer

"It was getting dark you have to go home" Takeru said holding Hikari's hand

Along the way home, they don't speak a single word, and when he gets in front of the apartment, Takeru asked.

"Hikari, I'm sorry before, but .. I wanted to ask you something "Takeru said seriously

"What" said Hikari

"do you like me?" Ask Takeru

Hikari didn't answer the question, randomized-random thoughts, with the presence Willis, her relationship with Takeru, her feelings, all the bother.

"Oh .. I get it ... "Takeru said, smiling as if he knew what the answer " get in the house, the air began to cold, then you can get the flu, see you tomorrow "Takeru said, walking away

Hikari look Takeru went silent and just crying because of her confusion.

* * *

aarrrgghhh..so tired.......=___="


	7. Chapter 7

hi..it's been long time..^^

* * *

Arriving at home, and Hikari went with tears in her eyes, it makes taichi directly toward her with shocked and worried.

"Hikari, what happened? Why are you crying? Is it because Takeru? Let me chasten him! "Said taichi while angry.

"No,.. no, not because Takeru, I'm .. I'm confused" Hikari said, clutching taichi shirt "Willis, he was back when I'm with Takeru, when I want a new leaf"

Taichi was shocked by what she said, between anger and confusion mingled in his head, he brought his sister to her room he waites her calmly, and when Hikari was calm, Hikari tells everything to taichi, from the game until Takeru question earlier. Taichi silent, staring at his sister.

"Hikari... I know you angry because they do barge without your knowledge, but ... do you still love Willis?" Ask her brother gently

"I ... I ..." Hikari replied confused

"Because half of your heart, you love takeru?" Said taichi

Hikari just silent

"So, what if tomorrow you take Willis to go, then you are invited Takeru to go, and you feel what is the difference" says taichi

"Ng .. thank you brother "Hikari said, trying to smile

"Anything for you" says taichi

at school next day, Hikari go directly to the school roof where the gathering of them all, and there is a Daisuke, Izumi, chizuru, kouji, Ken and Miyako, she didn't see a direct takeru figure, she approached them with the face of disappointment.

"Why no one told me about that game?" Ask Hikari

They were all silent no one dares to answer.

"Why? do you have the heart to make me a bet?" Yelled Hikari

"Because we like you" Miyako replied firmly "we like you and don't want to lose you, don't want Willis or Seika take you from us, from Takeru"

"But do you understand what I'm feeling!" Hikari snapped

"Do you also understand our feelings? When we hear students Seika insult you? " kouji said calmly

"Hikari listen, what we do, that's all for the good of you" said Izumi

Hikari just stayed to hear their words. she immediately took her cellphone and send a message to Takeru to smet at the garden behind the school, where they first met, and Takeru replied 'ok'.

"I want to go behind the school for a while" said Hikari went straight

"What are we too far?" Ask chizuru

"No, this is all for the good of Hikari" said Daisuke

In the school garden, Hikari seeing Takeru standing

_'What's he still angry?_' Thought Hikari

"Takeru, there's something I want to talk about" said Hikari smiled didn't see his face

"Hhmm .. this saturday will you ..." Hikari unfinished him, Takeru suddenly interrupted.

"let's break up" Takeru said, looking at Hikari

"Eh ..? what? "said Hikari confused  
"Yeah, break up, I want to finish" Takeru said "i don't want to go through a relationship with a woman whose heart is branched, let's don't connect until later the game is finished, when the game is completed, determine your options," says Takeru and leave her immediately.

she was shocked, and tears fell down her cheek _'why, why always this way, if this happens, why do you take me going out? Why Willis coming, why did you go to Seika '_

**Takeru**

"Match two weeks, I have to meet the coach" Takeru rushed to the basketball court and meet kouji on the street "Kouji" calls Takeru

"Yo, what's wrong?" Said kouji

"I want to see the coach" Takeru said

"Oh, it's time well, okay" said kouji, and their path to goal

On the field there are exercises and coaches are busy shouting, Takeru approached

"Coach" says Takeru

The coach turned toward Takeru and shocked

"Takeru? Why are you here? "He said confused

"I have one request, and if you grant it , I'll do anything you want" Takeru said with a serious face

"Whoaaa .. what's this? A Takeru takaishi begged me? "Said the coach, trainer Odaiba is the coach of the most thoughtful and very friendly.

"I apologize first when I was still on the team, I have done arbitrarily by resigning, then .." Takeru said, bowing

"Let me borrow this basketball club to fight Seika" Takeru said, still leaning

"Takeru .. oii oi, what are you doing!" said kouji, Takeru still not listening

"Hhmm ... At least there is one condition" said coach

"anything" Takeru said

"You and kouji must return to the club" said coach

Takeru and kouji looked at each other and smiled

"Certainly sir, thank you, we are very grateful" Takeru said he shook hands with the coach

_'I don't know what happened, but he has changed completely, I wonder who's been turned him, certainly a very great person'_ the coach said, looking at Takeru who was laughing with kouji. "Ok .. attention all!, from this moment takeru takaishi and kouji Minamoto will return to our club, and we will fight the school basketball club Seika, from now on you have to practice hard, get it! "

"YES SIR!" Answered everyone.

**Hikari **

Hikari home alone after school, when she passed the basketball club room and see there is a Takeru and kouji who is practicing harder, she was confused who should be support, Odaiba or Seika , more precisely, Willis or Takeru, when she got the door of the gate, she was surprised because Willis was standing there.

"Willis? What are you doing here? "Ask Hikari

"Oh I just want to meet you" said Willis "hhmm ... can i accompany you home?"

"Oh yes" said Hikari

Meanwhile, her friends saw from the rear.

"Whoa that Willis? He's very much like Takeru "said Izumi

"hey look at her face, she wasn't excited" said chizuru

"How can she be excited, if she must choose between her first love and a person who love her now," said ken

trip home willis trying to talk to Hikari

"Hikari" said Willis

"Yes?"

"Do you like the guy that yesterday?" ask Willis, without doubt

Hikari was silent and looked down "it has nothing to do with you"

"Of course there is!" Said Willis, clasping her arm

"Willis .. it hurt" groaned Hikari

"You like him, do you?" Said Willis angry

"what if yes? And what if not? "Said Hikari upset

"You must determine your options, Hikari, listen the person who love you the most is me , nothing else !" snapped Willis which makes Hikari fears

"On what basic you dare yell at my sister like that?"

When he turning his face a punch landed on his face.

"Don't you touch my sister again" said taichi while holding Hikari "Hikari let's go home"

"Wait! Taichi, I know you mad at me, I can explain everything, "Willis said

"Useless, Hikari has explained everything to me, and you! Why don't you just stay at united with the girl your parents choice! Don't disturb hikaris's life of again, or I'll kill you! "Said taichi pushing Willis

Willis only stand watching Hikari taken away by the taichi

Arriving at home

"Why you could be with him?" Ask taichi

"He came to my school, and take me home"

"Then what about Takeru? How he felt when he saw you with Willis? "Snapped taichi

"Taichi! I love Willis ... I cann't lie anymore ... "said Hikari snapped and suddenly began to weaken" but ... I also love Takeru and friends ... brother .. I'm confused "said Hikari who started crying.

"I know ... you should feel firm with his own" taichi said, stroking her hair

"Takeru .. he ... he broke up with me" said Hikari

"What?" Said taichi shock

"He said, he didn't want to go through a relationship with a woman whose heart is branched, for some reason I was very sad when he said he didn't want to relate with me until the game was over, I miss him Taichi" said Hikari who was still crying

"Maybe he meant he wanted to give you a chance to think, let alone from this moment until the game starts, you think carefully, who you choose" says taichi

"Alright" said Hikari which began quietly

Hikari who decided to not connect with anyone to avoid her friends too, she needed time alone, lunch alone, go home alone, all she did herself, until the game arrives.

Full of people attending the game that little, maybe a small game, but the match was two great players who never existed, the match took place at the school Seika.

"A lot of which came" Miyako said "ah look at that side, they'd be supporting Willis" Miyako said, pointing chizuru to cheerleader wearing a red shirt had the initials W I L L I S.

"Excessive" ken said, laughing

"goooo kouji, fighting hooneeey" shouted Izumi

"Hey you, don't be so tacky " admonished Daisuke

" heii is that wrong if I'm supported my boyfriend?, uh by the way where's Hikari?" Said Izumi looked around

"Oh let me call her" said Miyako

Hikari sleeping in her room heard the phone rang, and she picked up the phone

"Hello Yagami's residence here" said Hikari

"Hikariii what you crazy? Where are you? It is time the game "Miyako shouted

"I knew" Hikari said

"Then quickly here, or you'll be regret!" Said Miyako, closing the phone

Hikari just stayed near the phone, confused to go or not

"What she said?" Ask chizuru

"she just said" I knew ""

The match started and Hikari is still home closed her eyes for a moment. After she was thinking clearly at last she knew her decision.

_'I hope he is not angry with this decision, I'm sorry, I can't forget about him, I love him'_ Hikari thought to carry away, rushing toward the game.

* * *

review pleeeaaaase......X(


	8. Chapter 8

Hikari ran toward the top to those games, she ran as she kept muttering to apologize because she knows, her decision would make him hurt.

"I'm sorry, sorry sorry sorry"

she ran until she doesn't care about surroundings, even she was not aware that she had been through the traffic which is green, so when she passed, there was a car and hit her hard

BRAAK

At the stadium

"Why hikari so long " Miyako muttered, taking out her phone

"Takeru hey, I don't see Hikari from before, where is she? Is she not coming? "Ask kouji

"hhh .. I don't know, maybe she will not come" Takeru said, looking at the bleachers.

"Hey" said Willis "I hope this game becomes an interesting game" says Willis was accompanied by Sayuri

"It seems your proncess not coming yet" Sayuri said sarcastically

"Where Hikari?" Tanya Willis on Takeru

Takeru didn't answer and still look toward the bleachers

"she didn't raise her cellphone" said Miyako

"I tried to call her homes" said chizuru

"Hello, Yagami residence here"

"Eehh .. yeah, can I talk to Hikari?" Said chizuru

"Haa? Hikari go to the stadium to see the game, who's this? "Said taichi

"I'm chizuru, since when did she go?" Ask chizuru

"Around half an hour ago" says taichi

"What? she should have arrived, but she is not present here also" said chizuru that getting worried

"What? Okay I'll catch up her "says taichi which immediately hung up.

Taichi ran hurried toward the stadium, he ran away without looking around, when running, taichi phone rang and he immediately picked it up,still running

"Yes taichi's here" says taichi is still running

"are you really taichi Yagami, brother of Hikari Yagami?" Ask someone there

Taichi paused

"Yes right, 'm her brother, what's wrong"

"we're from odaiba hospital wanted to tell if your sister had a car accident and the condition was being critical right now"

"What! Well I get there soon now "said the direct taichi hung up and dialed the number for Miyako

"Come on up, faster" muttered taichi

"Hello" said Miyako

"Miyako serious! Hikari ... you have to go to Odaiba hospital right now .. she had an accident and her condition is very critical! "Yelled taichi

"WHAT? Well we'll soon get there "said Miyako

"What happened?" Ask ken

"Hikari's got accident and she is critical right now, we have to get there" clearly Miyako

"WHAAAT?" Shouted all

Miyako ran toward the direction of Takeru, kouji and Willis.

"Takeru, koiji, you don't have to go play" Miyako said, pulling

"Heii what's this, what about the results?" Cried Willis

"The results are not important, the important thing now is the safety of Hikari, she had an accident when she headed here and she is now in Odaiba hospital !" Miyako shouted

"Hikari what?" Takeru said in surprise and ran as hard as he can

At the hospital

"Taichi .." called Sora who came with her friend Mimi and yamato hugging him

"Sora, I'm .. I'm afraid she's not safe, what if she leave me" said taichi

"Sshhh .. it's ok, everything will be fine" said Sora as she stroked his hair and looked toward Mimi and yamato to face fear

1 hour they wait for no news from the doctor, and hikari's friends who came along with Sayuri and Willis

"Hikarii ... taichi, Hikari .. how is she" cried Willis, holding the arm of taichi

Taichi who still angry hit willis right on his face

"YOU! ALL THIS BECAUSE OF YOU! WHY YOU BACK HERE! WHY YOU SHOULD MAKE A SILLY GAME! AND WHY YOU DUMP HER! MY SISTER IS NOT A THING! "Shouted the weeping taichi

"Taichi don't, this is a hospital" hold yamato who was confused why takeru is here, as well as Takeru.

All the girls could only see the fear look taichi angry like that

"This all is not only Willis fault, but one of us is also" said Izumi

"Indeed! Good for you if you realize! Now what can you do when it's like this ?" yelled taichi

"Forgive us" said the weeping chizuru

Sayuri is a very hated hikari very worried because after all, she had really wanted to be friends with Hikari

Suddenly the doctor came up with a disappointed face

"No, don't tell me if she ..." says taichi is not able to continue

"she survived, it's just that .." said the doctor doubted "she lost her eyesight due to a crash that is very hard"

Taichi who heard it fell to his knees in front of the doctor between happy his sister is survive and sad because hikari's blind

"You could see her tomorrow, for now let her rest first," said Dr.

All was silent not only could say anything, no one turned away nor any who initiated the conversation, until sora start

"I'll go to your house for take a stuff for you, how is it?" Ask sora

"I'll go with" Mimi said

"Ah we, too, want to help to take the hikari's stuff" Izumi said as she led Miyako and chizuru

"You all get some rest there and come back tomorrow morning, be careful" said taichi which is not powered

The women also started to leave, now lives with the boys, and Sayuri

"Willis let us go home,this is already late, at least you change first you'll come here again" said the soft Sayuri

"No, I'm still here until Hikari's eyes open"

"she's blind now, you idiot" said Daisuke

"I knew it, asshole" Willis said, going over to Daisuke

Taichi who see it want to be angry shouted again, but he had no power

"ENOUGH?" Takeru shouted, which makes taichi and yamato surprised

"If you want to fight please do not here" yamato who saw his lil brother care for other people feeling puzzled

"Takeru, can we talk for a minute?" Said yamato

"I don't want to talk to you now," Takeru said he didn't look at yamato

Taichi See the sadness in the eyes of yamato, as if he knew yamato potition if the situation they are in position is taichi and hikari

Taichi home

"I don't think taichi will be angry like that" said chizuru

Sora and Mimi only see each other smiles

"We're used to, he always like that when it comes to his sweet little sister" said sora

"And, I'm confused exactly what happened" said Mimi

They told her to clean the purposes of Hikari and tai chi.

"So , that's relly a hard choice for her" said Mimi

"Yeah, and I can't imagine what Hikari's reaction when she finds out that she ..." said Miyako can not continue

"Blind," said Izumi

Others were just silent grief, and the boys remain in hospital until the morning comes.


	9. Chapter 9

Tomorrow morning, taichi is not asleep waiting for reassurance from the doctor so he could see his sister, he's looking around, yamato who was fast asleep in a chair waiting, Daisuke, Ken and kouji leaned against each other sleeping, Sayuri is asleep, then Takeru and Willis isn't sleep same with taichi,willis who sat beside Sayuri, Takeru who was standing leaning walls, everything looks very tired. umtil doctor came to invite them inside.

"You've allowed to enter, but please be quiet" said the doctor with a friendly

"Ok" said taichi

As the door opened, taichi saw the figure of a little girl whom he loved was sitting with her eyes the wound by a bandage, seeing her conditions like this makes his chest hurt.

"Hikari, honey are you alright?" Ask gently taichi

"Brother,where am i?" Ask Hikari

"You are in hospital, you got an accident remember?" Said taichi stroking her hair

Viewing Hikari no answer, the others remained silent voiceless, until Daisuke cough.

"Uhuk"

"Who's there?" Ask Hikari panic

"Don't be panic sist, he's Daisuke, and there's Takeru, kouji, ken, Sayuri and Willis Also" explain taichi

Hikari paused and said:

"And how about the match? who's the winner? "

"We didn't join the game, but the information if the result is the gameis draw" clear kouji

"Could you leave me alone with Willis?" Asked Hikari  
Heard a request like that Takeru, taichi and Sayuri shock, and Sayuri wanted to protest but was blocked by yamato shook his head, which gives

the code sign _"let them talk"_

Finally the other leave them alone with doubts.

Outside the room

"What they talked about" Sayuri said with a curious

"Could you provide a space for them even if only briefly" Daisuke said sarcastically

"I just want to know, could Hikari asked to willis for back, if like that how to Takeru?" Said Sayuri

"Its fine to me" said Takeru calm

"WHAAAT ? Taichi said shocked

"Are you insane? You love my sisters don't you? "Ask taichi Angry

"I do, but if that's makes her happy, then what am I supposed to do?"

Inside the room

Willis, who was sitting next to the bed where Hikari sat face to interfere installed between fear and confusion

"Willis .." Hikari said softly

"Yeah?" Said Willis who suddenly saw hikari smile "no .. don't do this to me .. pleasee Hikari"

"I love you .." Hikari said quietly

"Whaat?" ask Willis confused

"I said I love you" repeated Hikari immediately embraced by Willis

And Hikari adding "but it was long time ago, I used to love you so much, really love until you leave and I closed my heart, until the moment he came toward me, holding out his hand to me, and heal my wounds"

Willis, who still held her, he already knew the answer, he already lost, he was very sorry to have left Hikari first.

"do i have a second chance?" ask Willis is back tears

"I'm sorry .. Hikari you knew before Is not The Same with Hikari you know now, the Hikari you know now is Hikari Who Love Takeru so much, so ... forgive me .. "said Hikari who burst into tears

Hikari hugged one last time Willis

"But just so you know ... you are my first love .. Willis" said Hikari

Willis heard about it more and tightened his arms as if he did not want to let go of Hikari to anyone, and finally Willis let go of his arms

"Can I ask for something for the last time? ask Willis

"What's that?"

"Kiss me"

Willis could not stop the tears from his eyes straight bow his head, this time he was relieved because Hikari is blind, so Hikari could not see his face and there it was.

"I'm sorry if my request strange but ..." was not finished, Willis face has been held by Hikari both hands and she kiss him. Hikari action is to make Willis shocked.

"I.. I.. ... I love you." said Willis, hugging her.

Outside the room

"Why are they so long" complained Sayuri

"If you don't want to wait why don't you just go home!" Cynical Daisuke

Just about to reply to his words, the door opened and Willis out with a swollen eye.

The others could only see the expression of quiet, and Willis suddenly approached Takeru, seeing his face and hit him directly.

BUUKK

"Heii! What are you doing! "Shouted yamato

"At least with this I can feel relieved, congratulations, you win" says Willis who held out his hand at Takeru has fallen to the floor  
All quiet just don't understand what Willis mean, Willis clasped Takeru who is still confused.

"What are you deaf? I say congratulations, you won! "Said Willis smirk

Hearing it Takeru straight into the bedroom

Willis could only smile

"Willis." Sayuri Call softly, Willis turned to Sayuri

"I'm sorry for long wait, but my concern is over here, let's go home" said Willis

"Yes" Sayuri replied smiling

_'If you make her cry, I Will steals her from you' _Willis said in his heart

Inside the room

Takeru came over directly and knowing by Hikari "Takeru?"

"Hahaha ... how do you know?"

"your smell, very peculiar" said Hikari smiles

Takeru who saw her like that such a happy smile.

"Soo ..." Takeru said

"I broke up with him properly ... well .. it was very painful, but now i love someone else "said Hikari

Takeru looked at her silently

"I love you" said Hikari

Takeru very pleased slowly took Hikari's body and immediately hugged her, stroking it gently.

"Finally you said it"

"I'm sorry to wait a long time" said Hikari "but I must tell you one thing"

Takeru took off his arms looking at "what?"

"I'm sorry .. me and Willis before…eerr kissing" said Hikari honest

Takeru is surprised to hear it was very upset, angry and jealous

"Takeru? Are you angry? Sorry .. I'm sorry ... but I promise it last, because .. "not yet finished talking, Hikari mouth had been covered by his mouth

"I know" Takeru said "just promise me one thing"

"Yes?"

"Always by my side forever" Takeru said

"Of course" said Hikari who hugged Takeru

Outside the room

"Soo loveeey doveeey, eventually they are united" said kouji

"But one thing's worries me" said taichi

"What?" Ask yamato

"Hikari, she didn't know that she was blind"


	10. Chapter 10

Tomorrow morning, the girls arrived with Hikari's stuff, they entered the room, there's Taichi peeling apples assisted with Daisuke, Takeru who sat on the bed with Hikari and Ken are talking cheerfully.

"hi." Said Sora

"... where Yamato?" Asked Mimi

"He came out briefly with Kouji." Taichi said that still peeling apples

When Chizuru approaches Taichi

"Oh my god, the form is horrible ... hahahahahaaa." Chizuru said laughing

"Heiii ... I have laboriously and you laugh" said Taichi disgust

"Here, let me help." Chizuru said

"Brother" called Hikari

"What is Hikari?" Said Taichi

"Why are my eyes still bandaged? I'm not comfort , I want to open this bandage. "Hikari said.

Everything was silent exchange of glances, Taichi over to his sister and look at Takeru, Takeru only gives an expression that shows the 'tell her'

"OK, well I call the doctor first." Taichi said

Taichi out of the room, followed by Sora, after leaving the room they were discussing about Hikari is blind.

"You sure will tell her?" Asked Sora

"I'm confused, but gradually she'll know." Taichi said

Doctor who handle Hikari just appear at front of them.

"Ah doctor." Taichi Call

"Oh .. hi' you're a Hikari's brother .. how is it going? "said doctor

"Uumm .. yeah .. fine ... I want to ask you something." Said Taichi "how's Hikari' eyes condition ?"

"the crash is very hard so the cells actually damaged her eyes so that we should wait the transfusion eye" explained the doctor

"The problem, she asked to open the bandage" continued Taichi "I don't want to let her know that she's blind"

"Taichi more upset again if she knew that we hide this news to her," continued Sora

"It is true what your girlfriend said." The doctor said

Taichi was silent for a moment to think

"OK, let's get to the room." Taichi Invite

They are three of the road to Hikari's room, so the door was opened, which was all seized with laughter and jokes, see a doctor and Taichi come together, all was silent voiceless silence, until Hikari broke the silence.

"What happened? Why all the quiet? "Asked Hikari

"Hikari hi, how are you today?" Asked the doctor

"Ah doctor, very good," said Hikari smiled "but I don't like there are bandages around my eyes."

"OK, we can open the bandages is now" the doctor said to him.

Takeru who stood beside her, his hand grasped by Hikari. It opened as a sheet after sheet of gauze, Izumi, Chizuru, Mimi, and Sora could only close their eyes didn't dare to see the expression on Hikari. Taichi very scared shocked to hear the door open, it turns out that Yamato and Kouji, Izumi who look up to him and hugged him directly kouji said, shed tears. Yamato look confused and walked towards Mimi. Yamato finally saw Hikari bandage was opened by the doctor, he got scared like everyone else.

Finally the last bandage is open.

Doctors look towards them one by one until last fall on outlook Taichi and Taichi just nodded.

"Hikari okay, open your eyes." The doctor said with a worried face.

Hikari opened her eyes slowly, until finally she opened her eyes fully, and ...

"Dark ..." Hikari said that raised her hands forward on her face so she could see her hands, but unfortunately, she couldn't see "why so dark .. this is day is it? Did anyone turn off the lights? "

Takeru who stands beside her stroking her hair and pressed her forehead on the Hikari forehead.

"Takeru? Why I can't see you? "Said Hikari who started panic

Looking at Hikari who started the panic, all turn their face, can't bear what was experienced by Hikari

"Ssshhh ... calm down" said a soothing Takeru.

Takeru view towards Taichi and doctors to ask permission to let him explain it all.

"Hikari ... You .. you were blind." Takeru said, stroking her cheek.

Hikari is shocked not to say anything and started to shake and panic

"Blind? Me? No ... no! No way! How can! "Said Hikari began to cry and revolt of Takeru, Takeru hug her tightly

"This is only temporary, I promise, I promise, you may be able to see again ... I promise" said Takeru who hugged her tightly.

Taichi who can't stand to see Hikari like that out of the room, followed by Sora, when he got out he hit the wall until his hand was bruised.

"Damn!" Taichi shouted "why did this happen to Hikari" continued Taichi cried.

Sora walked over and hugged him from behind.

"Everything will be fine, she's the strong girl" Sora said, crying.

Inside the room there was only silence and Hikari cries.

"I used to live well, if there is anything you could call me" the doctor said

"Yes, thank you" Takeru said

Situation quiet again until Kouji speak ...

"I was out for a while" said Kouji and take Izumi's hand and give the code at all to leave alone Takeru with Hikari.

"Ah I'm also going to the toilet" said Ken

"Ah me too" continued Miyako who drag chizuru

Finally, everything was gone from the room and exit, while outside there Taichi and Sora, Taichi, who was sitting with a hug Sora.

Indoor Takeru still hugged Hikari looked up and wiped tears from her eyes.

Hikari is aware there is a knife at her side, she felt it to grab the knife, and after she got the knife, she plunged straight toward her own throat.

Creeeep

But strangely she didn't feel anything, and apparently grabbed Takeru stop it with the knife.

"You're crazy! Would you like to die! "Snapped Takeru

"Yes ... I want to die, let me die! Why would I live if I can not see! "Said Hikari who snapped back.

Takeru holding Hikari's face with both hands so that blood exposed Hikari's face and spoke softly, Takeru felt Hikari has lost her light.

"Listen ... I'll do anything for you, whatever it is .. I will be your feet, I'll be your eyes, I'll be your hands... and I ask you .. don't ever do that again ... never!" Takeru said the view toward Hikari with tears in their eyes "have I said before, please be by my side forever ... it just means I accept you any condition, whatever it is, so ... I beg ... Hikari ... don't do it" Takeru said that eventually crying in front of Hikari.

Hikari is feeling sad between her blind and made Takeru sad like that, Hikari hug Takeru "I'm sorry ... I'm sorry."

Takeru just hugged her deeper.

Other outdoor silent voiceless, Yamato finally stood up.

"I go to the toilet first," said Yamato

As he walked towards the toilets Yamato through the hospital lobby, he saw the figure of a woman who is very familiar to him, she was seen towards Yamato.

"Yamato?" Said the woman hesitated

"Mom?" Said Yamato who is also in doubt.

* * *

sorry can't update ASAP...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon

* * *

"Mom? W..what are you doing here?" ask Yamato with confuse expression.

"Yamato?...oh my god…you really Yamato? You grow up so fast…you become handsome and….amazing…" she said while touching his face.

"M..mom..stop it…" said Yamato who get embarrassed.

"you don't know how much I miss you, Yamato…it's been a 6 years" she said as tears down on her face.

"yeah…" he said calm "and I miss you too…mom, can I ask you something?"

"anything dear"

"why…why Takeru avoiding me? He refuse to talked to me."

"really? I don't know that…wait…you meet him?" she ask curious.

"yeah, and that's very coincidental, his girlfriend is my best friend little sister, her name is Hikari, she got an accident and she's in this hospital now." Explain Yamato.

"He…he had a girlfriend?" ask his mom.

"yeah…you don't know about that?" ask Yamato "ah.. that's not surprised me, since you prefer a job than about your family."

"Yamato, you don't understand… " she said sad

"which part i don't understand about? You choose to divorce with dad for your job! Your position! Maybe if dad not bring me with him, I will be your puppet for your successor…" after saying that, Yamato paused for a moment and thinking. "wait… I think I knew the reason why Takeru's avoiding me, yeaah!...it's because of you! He mad of me because he must take that stupid successor" yelled Yamato to her mom.

"No! Yamato listen to me.."

"NO mom! I know you…you want to make Takeru as your successor..right?" Yamato said with angry on his face.

"I have to do that, you two just don't understand, you're just a kids, what if my company there is no successor? i'll bankrupt!" yelled his mom to him.

"oohh..and all you think every time is just a money? Mom we don't need your money, all we need is just your love.." said Yamato who began to calm.

"there is no love in this world! You must realize that! If there, then why your dad agreed when I want a divorce, he reject the position I gave for him" yelled his mom with tears in her face.

Yamato silent and look at his mom face, it's look like she's regretted having a divorce with her husband, and then Yamato is speaking.

"mom…as you know, dad… why he didn't take the position, because he didn't want a position without his own skill, you must understand that, because of you and dad decision, me and Takeru must separated, and because of you and dad, I must work hard on my band, fortunate my band is success and became popular so I can get enough money for me and dad, if not…can you imagine our fate?" explain yamato with tired face "can you answer me mom?

His mom just crying realize all of that, after Yamato said 'can you imagine our fate', she realize that her decision is wrong.

"Mom, are you ashamed to have a husband who only worked at TV station?" ask Yamato sudden.

"No..! no Yamato! no… I've always just wanted to give the best for our families, but because of my selfishness, we became separated like this" said his mom whle crying.

He can't bear to see his mom crying like that, and finelly, he hug his mom and saying…

"why don't you just go back with dad?" ask Yamato with smile.

"will he accept me?" said his mom with doubt.

"of course he will, you know, he still loving you all the time, all he can to do every night is watch your photo, and when he got a drunk, he always say your name" said yamato with a small laugh.

"re…really?" shy his mom.

"I'm not lying…if you really want to go back with him…. I will help you" said Yamato with a spirit.

"hihihihi…ok Yamato, please help me this time, I don't want to make a foolish decisions that made my family miserable again" she said with a happy smile.

"so… is that the truth yamato?" ask the boy who suddenly came from behind them.

"Takeru?" said Yamato.

"is that true, that you become famous for making money to live with dad?" ask Takeru with sad eyes.

"ah… you listen..hehehe..yeah..and i…"

"I'm sorry" Takeru said that leaned his bod and cut the sentence yamato.

"for what?" ask Yamato with confuse face.

"I always think that you never think of me, and instead have fun with your band"

"hey.. that's why I always want to talk with you, but you keep avoiding me" said Yamato "I want to tell you our news, and I want to know about you and mom condition, but you not letting me know"

"yeah..i'm sorry…I used to hate you…and now..i know the truth…I'm sorry" said Takeru.

"it's ok bro.." said Yamato who hug him.

"ehem… you seem to forget if you have a mother in front of you guys" said their mom with a wink eyes.

"hahahaa…sorry mom.." said Yamato while hug her.

"Takeru, I'm sorry for a long time i made you suffer with my decision, and now I'll cancel about stupid successor" said his mom with happy eyes.

"really? Are you serius mom?" sadi Takeru unbelievable.

"of course, two condition.." said his mom.

"ooohhh…what again?" said Yamato.

"shut up you blondie" said his mom who was not aware that she is also blonde, Yamato just chuckle.

"one… you must help me too for back to you father" she said with a shy face

"oh my god! Are you serius?" said Takeru who doesn't believe it "it's a greatest news I ever hear"

"hihihi…and second condition is.." she said with a tease face "introduce her to me"

"wha? Oh… you mean Hikari?" said Takeru with a shy

"yeah..is she pretty?" said his mom

"very" he said short.

"ooww..i;m so jealous" she said with a kdding tone.

"come on, I will introduce you to her, but…" Takeru paused

"what's wrong?" ask his mom.

"you can meet her and see her, but… she can't see you now" explain Takeru.

"why?" said his mom with a confuse face

"because…she's blind mom..she's got an accident" said Takeru, and his face is change.

"oh my god.. Takeru..i'm sorry…" said his mom while hugged him.

they walked toward to Hikari's room, and stopped suddenly because they see taichi was arguing with the doctor.

"but it's too expensive doc..i don't have a lot of money" yelled Taichi

"I know, but that the requirements from the hospital" said the doctor.

"hey, what's going on?" ask Yamato.

"they already have an eye for Hikari transfusion, but the cost is very expensive" explain Taichi and look towards woman and say.

"is that…"

"my mom, mom this is Taichi my bestfriend and Takeru's girlfriend brother, Taichi this is my mom" introduce Yamato

"nice to meet you mrs ishida" said Taichi

"ah…no..is still Nancy Takaishi now" she said "nice to meet you too Taichi"

"ah..sorry..hehehe"

"so..Taichi..how the decision?" ask the doctor.

Taichi just quiet confuse, he doesn't know what to do.

'where I can get that money' think of Taichi.

"I'll pay the charge, you just do the surgery, oh and move Hikari to the VVIP room please" said Nancy.

Takeru, Yamato and Tachi open their mouth unbelievable.

"mom, are you serius?" said Takeru.

"of course, she was a girl who means a lot for you right?" said Nancy with a small smile.

"yeah…but.."

"don't worry.. I just want to make you happy" she said

"thank you so much mom, thank you" said Takeru hugged his mom.

"…i…I don't know what to say…I would exchanged the money" said Taichi with a grateful eyes.

"you don't need" she said " as long as your sister make my son happy, that's just enough for me" she said with a wink eye.

And then they walk into Hikari's room.

"ah…you come back" said Hikari with a smile "but you go to the toilet very long"

"ah..sorry to make you wait long" said Takeru with a gentle looking.

Nancy look at his son, she never seen he looking someone like that, and the girl, even she's blind, she can smile like that.

"ng.. Hikari, I meet my mom when I went to the toilet, and she's with Yamato..they're talking about what I told you before at the park, you remember?" ask Takeru gentle

"yeah..of course I remember, and then?" ask Hikari still smile.

"and then…everything is change back to normal, my family will gather together again" said Takeru with a gentle smile.

"really? Yeaaayyy! Takeru I'm sooo happy" said Hikari who hugged Takeru.

'she's happy with Takeru's news? And what abou hes eyes?' think Nancy confused

"that's my little sister, she never think about herself" sai Taichi suddenly

'Takeru, I think you get an amazing woman' think Nancy with a smile.

"and…I want introduce my mom to you" said Takeru.

"really? When? When?..i want to see her too.. she's definitely very pretty, right?" said Hikari who make Nancy blush.

"hahahaa…you can meet her now" said Takeru.

"ha? What do you mean?"

"she's here now" said Takeru and make Hikari blushing because she's talking soo much about her.

"Takeru, you didn't tell me before" said Hikari with a small voice.

"hahaha..mom, come here…" said Takeru while holding Hikari's hands together at his mother's hand.

'her hand is so soft and warm' Nancy thought

"nice to meet you , I'm Hikari" said Hkari with a bright smile.

"nice to meet you too honey" said Nancy with a gentle smile "don't worry you'll soon be able to see again"

"thank you Mrs. But the doctor said, they haven't found a.."

"They already have that, Hikari" said Taichi cutting her word.

"you're not kidding right?" said Hikari.

"why must i?" said Taichi chuckle.

"you will be able to see me again" said Takeru holding her face.

"oh my god, thank you god…but…but the surgery cost?" said Hikari panic.

"don't worry.. my mom is already handle that thing" said Takeru.

"Mrs….you….oh..i don't know what to say" said Hikari grateful.

"just stay with my son and make him happy, that's enough for me" she said with a smile "ok kids..i think I must go now, I have a business I must take care of" said Nancy rose from the bed.

"ok.. be careful mom" said Takeru.

"thank you so much Mrs." Said Taichi

"oh..Taichi, Hikari…don't call me Mrs. Just call me mom as well like Takeru and Yamato, I love you both" said Nancy.

Nancy out of the Hospital and waiting for her car, while waiting her car, she's look towards her watch.

'it's gonna be warmth moment' she said as she entered in her car.

* * *

err...sorry if the story going so boring...thanks for your review...


	12. Chapter 12

ahahahaa...i finally update this chapter...sorry for making you wait so long...

* * *

When the surgery is successful, the doctor and the other is in Hikari's room for open Hikari's bandage eye's. and the bandage is complete open.

"Open your eyes, just slowly." Said the doctor.

She did it, she open her eyes slowly, and she can look her brother, but not clearly, only dimly.

"Ah..hahhaa…Taichi..i can see you…" said Hikari with a happy smile.

"Guess the surgery is very success." Said Takeru's Mother.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Takaishi." Said hikari

"No need to thanks honey, oke guy's.. I think I should go now, ah… you must come to my house tonight Hikari, you too Taichi and Sora, aahh..invite the other also…" said Nancy while she's looking her watch.

"For what?" ask Yamato.

"Oh..Yamato you're so dummy… today is your little brother's birthday." Said his mother.

"Really? Takeru, you never told me about that." Said Hikari.

"Ah.. I think that's not important." Said cold Takeru.

"Of course It is" said Hikari.

"Oke guy's… I must leave now..see you." Said Nancy while open the door and leaving.

"Hikari, it looks like you can see properly now, I must check the other patient. Ah..and you can go home this afternoon." Said the doctor.

"Ok doc, thank you very much." Said Hikari smiling.

"So… did you guy's have a plan?" ask Yamato.

"Ah..yes we have…" said Taichi looking to Sora.

"Oh..Taichi you're so mean, your little sister just recover and you want to have fun with Sora? Hikari..if I were you..i will…"

"Shut up blondie… that's not your business." Said Sora.

"Whaaaw.. your words like my mother." Said Yamato pretending hurt.

" because you talking so much" said Sora.

"Sora..i think we should go now." Said Taichi "Takeru, can you keep Hikari for me?"

"Sure." Said Takeru simple.

"Hhhmmm..can I came along with you?" ask Yamato to Taichi.

"Eerr…. I think it's oke..as long as you keep your mouth." Said Taichi.

"Hahahahaaa…ROGER."

They left Hikari and Takeru alone, the two of them not talking until Takeru broke the silent.

"So….what do you want to wear tonight?" ask Takeru.

"I don't know…i…"

"Don't say you're not coming."

"No, Takeru… I'm coming, certainly…. "

"Then? What's the problem?"

"I'm nervous… your family is very rich, I don't know who's coming tonight, maybe the important people for your mom will come, and I juts ordinary girl, if i.."

Hikari can't continue her words because Takeru shut her mouth with his lips.

"Just be your self, what about this… we buy some dress for you, I will select it for you, you wear that dress, and always stand beside me, I will introduce you to people in there." Explain Takeru.

"Oh..my…Takeru…I don't know what to say..i..you now…this is my first time for introduce to your family, and this is my first time also come to your house." Said Hikari with shy face.

"Hahahaa..don't be nervous, I will guide you..and I never leave you at the party..i promise." Said Takeru leaned his head to her head.

"Ng…you must do that, if not.. I will leave you at the party." Whisper Hikari.

Takeru didn't answer, he kiss her gently, after that, they were getting ready to buy a dress for tonight, Takeru bought a very pretty white dress for Hikari, after buying the purposes of Hikari,they headed straight at Takeru's home. on reaching the front gate, Hikari stunned to see such a large house.

"Takeru…this is a house or a castle?" said Hikari unbelievable.

"Hahaha..you're tooooo much Hikari." Said Takeru while open the gate, and the guards marched straight bow to Takeru.

"Welcome home young master and young lady." Said the guards.

"Hei..Takeru…why they're so formal to you?" said Hikari confuse.

"I am the young master, remember?" Said Takeru simple and with a little cocky.

And when they arrive at Takeru's room, Takeru told to Hikari to take off her clothes, because they must prepare early than the others.

"In this room? With you? Are you insane Takeru Takaishi!" said Hikari.

"Why? Don't be shy, just take off your clothes and change with the dress." Said Takeru whil he taking off his shirt. Watching Takeru do that, Hikari throw a pillow to Takeru's face.

"Don't open your shirt in front of girl! Takeru you dummy!" said Hikari push him away from the room.

"Heeyy..that's my room." Said takeru. But Hikari didn't listen, she close the door. Takeru chuckle and said with a small tone. " I love you so much."

After they change the clothes, Takeru who finished ahead than Hikari, waiting in the TV room. while he adjusted his tuxedo, Hikari comes wearing a dress he had bought, Takeru was amazed to see Hikari's very beautiful.

"What are you looking at?" said Hikari confuse.

"Ah….N-No…you're so different…very…beautiful." Said Takeru with red face.

"Thank you, you look good to with your tuxedo. I like walking with a prince." Said Hikari with a smile.

"Hahahaa..you make me ashamed" said Takeru redden

"hahahaha..Takeru..you shy…" tease Hikari.

"Ah..you two already?" said Takeru's mother who came suddenly. "waaw..Hikari you look so pretty."

"Thank you."

"Takeru, all your cousin will come tonight, I hope you two can mingle with them."

"okay mom.." said Takeru.

"Oke..i must prepare also." Said Nancy walking to her room.

"Is your dad will coming to?" ask takeru.

"I don't know…but every year, he's always send me a card birthday."

"Really? He stil care about you…trust me." Said Hikari.

When the two of them talking about his father, the door bell is jingle.

"where's the maid?" said Takeru.

"Maybe they're busy, why don't you just open the door." Said Hikari.

"Well.. that's why we pay for…" said takeru while walking to the door.

"Hhh..rich people.." grumbled Hikari.

When Takeru open the door, suddenly, Hikari hear a female voice with a happy tone.

"TAKERUUUU…I miss you sooooo much…why you never call me or send me a text message back.." she said.

Hikari curious with the voice, and then she road toward Takeru who was hugged by a blond girl who was very beautiful.

"Oh..Takeru…who is she?" ask Hikari with a smile face.

"Ah..this is my cousin, her name is Catherine." Said takeru introduce his cousin to Hikari. "And this is her older brother..Michael."

Looks like Catherine had a same age with Hikari and Takeru, and Michael have a same age with Taichi and the others.

"Nice to meet you." Said Hikari friendly.

"Nice to meet you too..uuhmm…" said Michael want to speak her name but he didn't know since Hikari not tell her name yet.

"Hikari Yagami, but you can call me Hikari if you want."

"ok..nice to meet you too, Hikari." Said Michael.

"Who are you?" said Catherine while hug Takeru's arm.

"Ah…uum..i.."

"She's my girlfriend." Said Takeru. "So, please remove your arms."

"Girlfriend? Aw.. where your family come from? Is your family deserve to Takeru's family?" said Cathrine with a tone that is not polite.

"Cathrine, watch your mouth!" yelled Micahel.

"um..Sorry, only me and my brother lived alone and I'm not from a rich family." Said Hikari with a pale face.

"Huh!..then you don't have to come." Said Cathrine past her away.

"Sorry for her attitude.." said Michael chase his little sister.

Hikari put a sad face, and Takeru realize that, he put his hand to her shoulder.

"don't listen her…. I accepted you no matter who you are." Said takeru. But Hikari just give him a small smile.

After that, the party about to begin, everyone has arrived, many important people who came, and most who come are the people respected. Taichi, Sora and Yamato come to bring gifts for Takeru, Sora and Taichi to give gifts on Takeru, but Yamato gave another gift, namely the presence of his father. Takeru very happy and hugged his father.

"Thanks for coming dad."

"Anything for you, son." Said his Father. "Where's your mom?"

"Uhm..she's upstairs you can met her if you want." Said Takeru.

"Ah..okay…wish me luck, kids!" said his father while he run to his mother room.

And then, he come to her room.

"Who's that." Said Nancy shock. "you…"

And then he hug her tightly.

"Sorry..i'm so sorry…" said Hiroaki while crying.

"Don't be…I'm sorry too..i always selfish to you..i never understand you…and now..i regretting for everything what I've done…." She said hug her husband.

"Would you forgive me? For the sake of kids, and us…" she said.

"absolutely… would you forgive me too..from what I've done to you…for everything…" he said touch her cheek.

"Of course…" she said crying and then they kissing.

unbeknownst to them, their children turned out they peered and whispered.

"This is the best present I ever had." Said Takeru.

"Thank god they're finally made up." Said Yamato.

"Hikariii.." said the blonde girl with the others.

"Izumi..Miyako..Chizuruu..Mimi.." said Hikari happy.

"Huaaa…we miss you sooo much..thank god you finally be able to see again." Said Miyako.

"Hahahaha..yeeaah."

"Yamaatooo! How dare you left me behind!" yelled Mimi twisted Yamato's ear.

"AW…Mi..Mimi..let me explain.." said yamato.

"I don't need your explanation, keep your explain for your graduate pidato latter…now..i want to..mmbbpphhh"

Yamato cover her mouth and drag her to other place and explain everything.

"ouuww..hehehe..sorry..looks like I'm misunderstood."

"Yes you are!" said Yamato irritated.

"Oh…come on..don't be angry..i'm sorry…what about.. when the party is over…we're going to my house…my parents went abroad now." Said Mimi.

"Hahaha..you're so naughty Mimi…" said yamato kissing her.."That's why I like you."

And the party begins, all congratulated on Takeru, and gave lavish gifts on Takeru, and Hikari, she had not prepared anything for Takeru, Cathrine suddenly came to her and stared at Hikari cynical. Hikari no idea what's wrong, but seems Cathrine hates her. and while Takeru did not notice, Cathrine take away Hikari from Takeru.

"Aw…what's wrong." Said Hikari.

"just..stay away from Takeru." Said Cathrine.

"What are you talking about?" ask Hikari confuse.

"you do not deserve to Takeru, a poor girl like you will only distressing for his future." Insult Cathrine.

"Hei…I don't know what your problem, but, he loves me, and I love him…so.."

"Aahh..Shut up! Just…Stay away from him! You don't deserve to him!" said Cathrine finally she's yelled to Hikari.

"and who do you think the person is deserve for him?" said izumi with the others. "You? Bah..don't kidding me..Takeru never like a spoiled girl like you."

"No! You wrong..he promise me…he said..he want to marry me when I grow up!" she yelled.

"Ahaahahaha…that's a little promise when you're little… that's a promise child." Said Chizuru.

"How dare you talking to me like that!" said Cathrine angry.

"Oh..and who do you think you are that I should not talk like this to you?" said Chizuru.

"Izumi…Chizuru..stop it." Said Hikari.

"Oh..come on Hikari, don't be to kind to this little rich girl." Said Izumi.

"I'm the same age with you!" yelled Cathrine.

"oh really? It's looks like you're an 10 years old…hahahahaa…" said Izumi while Chizuru give her five.

"Heii…what's wrong?" said Takeru suddenly came.

"Takeru…" said Cathrine hugged him. "They're insulting me."

"Whoaa..Cathrine..that's impossible, they're can't possibly do that." Said Takeru.

"Tell them Takeru..tell them that you promise me you will marry me when I grow up!" yelled Cathrine crying.

Takeru look at Hikari's face and the others, he close his eyes and speaking.

"Hhh..Cathrine…that was a long time ago…that's just..a promise child.." said Takeru carefully.

"See…I told you." Said Chizuru.

"No…Takeru..you're so mean to me…I always love you since we're child..why when I come here, you got a girlfriend like her." Cathrine said, pointing towards Hikari.

"She just a poor girl, who doesn't have anything than me.!" Yelled Cathrine.

"Okay, that's enough! I'm already sick of hearing her insult Hikari." Said Izumi grab Cathrine hair.

"Kyaa…No…" Yelled Cathrine. And the people looking to them who fighting.

"Apologize to Hikari! Quick!" yelled izumi.

"Izumi..Stop it!" Kouji said while pulled Izumi away to Cathrine.

Cathrine run to Takeru chest and sobbing. Hikari look with a sad face, she start to confuse, she feels sorry to Cathrine because she take Takeru away from her. Hikari think, how her position in Cathrine now. That would be very hurt.

"Cathrine…I'm sorry…." Said Hikari with a sad face and look at Takeru. "I think I should go home…my eyes begin hurt..maybe the effect from the surgery not disappear yet." And then Hikari walk away.

"Hikari…wait!" yelled Takeru who want to chase her, but Cathrine hold his arms tightly.

"you're sucks blondie!" said Miyako irritated and then she chase Hikari with the other, except Daisuke.

Daisuke look at Takeru and Cathrine who hug Takeru arms, and then he shook his head. And walk away.

Hikari who run quickly, hit someone.

"Ah..sorry.." she said.

"Nah..its okay…heii..you're Takeru's Girlfriend." He is a Michael, Cathrine older brother.

"What happened?" he ask.

"No..nothing…I just…tired..and want to go home…" she said.

Michael look at her with a curious face.

"Is something wrong between you and Takeru?" he said.

"No..nothing's wrong…I'm just..tired.."

"So..why Takeru didn't take you home?" he asked again.

"he with Cathrine now…so…he can't take me home.." she said. "i..got a go..byeee.."

"Wait.." he hold her hand.

"Want me to take you home? I bet you didn't want to hurt in the journey, it's already night after all."

"Ah…y..yeah..okay..thanks." she said with a pale face.

"You so pale..are you sick?" he asked

"No..don't ask me too much question.." she said irritated.

"Oke..i'm sorry..i will bring my car..you wait here..okay."

She nodded, and he went to bring his car, when she's waiting for Micahel, Takeru came to her, with Cathrine behind.

"Hikari…are you gonna home right now?" he asked.

Then Hikari look at Cathrine angry face.

"ah..yes….i'm so tired." She said.

"yeah..your face look so pale," Takeru said holding her face.

Hikari look at Cathrine face again, since Hikari ex-bullying girl, she doesn't have a brave to against Cathrine.

"and then..let me take you home." Said Takeru prepare.

"Hikari..are you ready?" ask Michael in the car.

Hikari look at Michael, Takeru, and then Cathrine. She so confuse, Cathrine didn't stop glaring at her.

"Ah…okay..Takeru..sorry..i'm with Michael, so…. it will be okay, you…. are the important person in this party, you can't take me home just like that." She said.

"Glad you realize" said Cathrine.

"But Hikari.." said Takeru.

"I'll call you..oke…bye." said Hikari entered Michael car.

Takeru just looking at Hikari figures that go with Michael. he thinks this situation will improve quickly if he does not expressly to Cathrine.

* * *

i'm personaly didn't like cathrine...i hate her...hate her very much...


	13. Chapter 13

"are you okay?" ask Micahel who already arrived at Hikari's house.

"Ah…yeaah…I'm okay….just…a little tired…" said Hikari.

When she want to open the door of the car, he said to her.

"Just….for your information…" he said and she look toward him. "my little sister, she can take everything she wanted, with anything way"

Hikari ignored his word. "Thank's for taking me home." And then she walk to her Apartment.

She leaned at her bed, and sigh.

"Hhhh…just before we finally together..and then now…." She said closing her eyes with her arm.

In the moring, Taichi come to Hikari's room.

"Hi sleeping beauty…." He teased her while open her blanket.

"Uuughh…what's wrong Taichi..this is a Sunday…I want to sleep a little longer…" she said while pull her blanket back.

"That's not the problem…Takeru is here…" said Taichi.

Hikari straight get up. "What? No way…"

"Why? He's your boyfriend now… come on,meet him." Said Taichi walking out.

Hikari out of her room, and looking Takeru sitting in TV room, and when Takeru realize Hikari is behind him, he greeting her.

"Morning…" said Takeru smiling. "How's your body? More fine now?"

"Eerr..yeah..of course…" she said lying.

The silent around them.

"…"

"Can we…go outside?" ask Takeru.

"Ah..sure…" she said with interrupted by Takeru's phone.

"Hallo, oh..yeaah… no…i can't now…..because I want to go a date with Hikari….hey...don;t be like this please….CK…OKAAAY… I'm going now, happy!" and then, he look to Hikari with a guilty face.

"Hikari…sorry i.."

"It's okay.. my eyes still hurt sometime, so..maybe i just go….rest…today," she said lying.

"Hhh..i'll explain everything to you latter..okay.." he said touch her chin.

Hikari give him a smile, and then he kiss her lips softly. "I Love you."

"love you too...be careful." She said while he walking out of the door.

"Hei..what's wrong? You two not going to date?" said Taichi.

"I'll go date by myself.." said Hikari with annoyed tone.

Hikari prepare for go outside, she said to Takeru she want to rest, but honestly, she so bored at home, so she decided to take a walk for a bit, and she walking to the park alone, and she looking around, too many couple in there, they're kissing and hugging each other, that make her face blushing.

"Aarrgghh…" she grin and still walking, and then someone calling her name.

"Hikariiiiii."

She look, who's calling her name, and when she look behind her, that's Sayuri, Sayuri came to Hikari and talk to her with a friendly tone, that's make her confuse because, as her know, she used to hate her very much.

"Hii..how are you." Sayuri said.

"Ehmm..fine…." saih Hikari with a doubt.

"hey..can we talk for a minute? Do you have a time?" said Sayuri.

"Ah..yeah..of course.." said Hikari.

And then they're walking to the other park and sitting in the chair.

"Hikari…before that..i want to say apologize to you….i'm very sorry for what I've done before…I regretting everything, I know,it's hard for you to forgive me, but…"

"I forgive you Sayuri…" cut Hikari.

Sayuri look at Hikari's face who smile to her. "I forgive you for a long time ago"

"Really? But..how can you do that.." said confuse Sayuri.

"I can't hate people, even the people who hurting me...i can't hate them…I don't know why…but..i just can't hate them.." explain Hikari.

"Hikari..you're so kind.. no wonder willis falling in love with you so badly." Said Sayuri.

"you know, I always love him since we're kids," said Sayuri. "and..i'm so upset, when he told me he love another girl, when I saw you at that time, I wonder, why willis falling in love with you, you're not that special..and now...i understand..." said Sayuri smiling to Hikari.

"Thanks..." shy Hikari

"you know…maybe this is a selfish petition, but…can we being a friends once again?" ask Sayuri.

"Of course Sayuri…you're always being my friend." Said Hikari hugging her.

"Thank you Hikari..God, if I were boy, maybe I will steal you from Takeru." Said Sayuri.

"Hehehee..oh..what make you to say all of this to me." Ask Hikari.

"Hehehehe..after your accident, I always be willis side, and confess my feeling once again, he said, he feels sorry..because he still in love with you, but, he said to me..he want to try open his heart for me…just that word…is make me so happy…so, I'm thinking, that will be great if I came to you and apologize to you for what I've done, after you said you forgive me, I feel so… refresh.." explain Sayuri.

"You feels like you just born?" teased Hikari.

"Hahahahaa..sounds like that….so..how's your relationship with Takeru?" ask Sayuri.

Hikari silent, honestly, she didn't want to speak abou Takeru now.

"anything problem?" ask Sayuri.

"Eerr..no…nothing like that…but…I want to ask you…" said Hikari with a confuse tone, and that's makes Sayuri confuse too.

"is the couisin's can be married?" said Hikari.

"Huh? They can be married if being arrangement with their parents, you know..like the rich people did.." said Sayuri.

To hear that from Sayuri, Hikari's heart beat so fast, and she feels more worry about appearance of Catherine.

"What's wrong?"

Hikari look at Sayuri face and tell her abot all the story at the Takeru's birthday party.

"Oh my god..she said that?" said Sayuri didn't believe it. "hey..i'm a rich people too so do willis, but we're not talking bad like that..well..maybe I used to, but..hearing you being isulting by her..it makes me angry!" said Sayuri.

"I don't know, Sayuri…I'm confuse know.."

"you know Hikari, willis said..he want to steal you from Takeru if he make you cry, I'll stop that…I don't want to lose from you, so… I will help you to be together with Takeru…no matter what happen.." said Sayuri smiling.

Hikari smiling to Sayuri…"oohh…Sayuri you're so mean…"

"Hahahaa..i am."

"I think I should go home..my brother must be worried." Said Hikari.

"okay…take care..byee.." waved Sayuri.

When Hikari walk alone she thinking about everything, about Takeru, Catherine, her which Catherine said she steal Takeru away from her, she's so confuse she doesn't know what she gonna do.

"Hikarii..are you alone? Where's Takeru?" said the people with their geng.

"ah…he's at his home…" answer Hikari who stop by what her looking, she look Takeru and Cathrine walking together, hand to hand, and enter to the shop.

"Ah..No…my eyes must not heal completed…" said Hikari, but she so curious, and then she decided to follow them, and when she looking them from near by. She's right, they're Takeru and Cathrine.

'_so, he cancel his plan with me jus for this?'_ thinking Hikari.

Then, Hikari came to them and talk behind them with a sad tone.

"So..you cancel your plan with me, for this?" said Hikari.

Takeru surprise and look his behind, that's Hikari with a sad face.

"Hikari…you said you want to rest.."

"That's because you canceled our date.." said Hikari and then she look at Cathrine who holding his arm, She admitted it, she so beautiful, so deserve for Takeru.

"Hikari, I told you before, I'll explain everything…" said Takeru who panic

"Explain what? Oh that our parents finally agreed with our engagement?" said Cathrine with happy tone.

"Whaat…" said Hikari with a very shock face.

"No!..Cathrine you shut up! Hikari..it's not what you think.." said Takeru try to explain.

"No…Takeru…it's okay…don't…" she said with a vibrate voice.

Cathrine smiling when she found out Hikari's crying.

"No…Hikari…listend to me.." said Takeru relies his arm from Cathrine, his action make Cathrine shock.

So lucky Hikari not running, that's because she doesn't want, it because she can't move.

"No! I said I'm okay!" said Hikari with down face.

"come on Takeru, she said she's okay, let's go.." pull Cathrine.

"For the second time I said SHUT UP!" yelled Takeru to Cathrine.

"How dare you yelled at me, I'm you fiancé !" said Cathrine.

"Who said I'm agreed with you and your daddy stupid plan!" yelled Takeru.

"Come Hikari.." Takeru pull Hikari's arm, and Takeru leave Cathrine behind alone.

"Takeru! What about me! I don't know about this area, what if bad people kidnapped me!" yelled Cathrine.

"That can't be happen, because as you know, bad people around here is all my best friend." Said takeru and walking away with hikari.

"Damn! Hikari..you're dead!" she said with a small tone.

Takeru bring Hikari to the park.

"Takeru…let me go..my arm's hurt" said Hikari.

"it's not your arm which hurt… but your heart…I'm a right?" said Takeru touch her hair softly.

Hikari just quiet, she even didn't look at Takeru's face, Takeru sigh.

"Hhhhh….listen… it's true, her father ask my mother for arrangement engagement, but you know my mother is…she's very love you, she doesn't want anygirl except you." He said holding her face.

And finally, Hikari's crying.

"Finally you crying…it's ok, let it out." Said Takru hugged her.

"But…Michael said…she can take everything she wanted…Takeru…i'm confuse, the real is, she take you away from me, or me take you away from her." Said Hikari.

"Hikari… there's no one who taking away from." Said takeru. "It's me who decided everything, I decided for always be by your side, and my feelings to her just like little sister."

"But..."

"And you decided too, right?" said Takeru.

"Me? Decided what?" ask Hikari.

"Hikari, you let willis go for me, that's mean you decided for be by my side." Said Takeru.

Hikari silent for w while, and the speak. "Ah…yeah…"

"See…there's no worry about, about Cathrine, I can handle it, remember, I'm a young master too…" said Takeru cocky.

"Ugh… I hate rich people." Said Hikari hugged Takeru.

"And now you love one of the rich people." Teased Takeru.

At Takeru's house.

"AUNTYYYYYYY!" scream Cathrine.

"What's wrong honey.." said Takeru's mother.

"Takeru…he left me behind because that girl! I hate her! I really hate her!" yelled Cathrine.

"Cathrine…she's Takeru's girlfriend, you have to succumb." She said while stroke her hair.

"NO! if Takeru doesn't broke up with that slut…I'll tell my Daddy to take Takeru away!" said selfishness Cathrine.

'_This girl, I really wanna slap her'_ she's thinking

"Watch your mouth sist…you shouldn't yell to our aunty." Said Micahel who suddenly came.

"But… but she's supportive relationship Takeru with that Girl." Said Cathrine with angry face.

"Well…that girls is our cousin's choice." Said Michael.

"But, Takeru promise me he want to marry me, you dummy brother!" yelled Cathrine while she running to her room.

"hhhh…what what I must to do with that girl." Said Nancy.

"Let her… she must accepted the reality." Said Michael.

Takeru walk Hikari home, he holding her hand tightly.

"Hikari…"

"Yeah?"

"do you love me?" he asked suddenly.

"Of course I love you…why?" ask Hikari.

"No…and…do you believe me?"

"Takeru, I trust you, the one who I can't trust is…Cathrine…I bet she can take you away from me… I can feeling that…" said Hikari worry.

"Like I would let that happened." Said Takeru holding her face. "It's getting dark soon, quickly into your house." He said kissing her lips softly.

When Hikari entered the house, Takeru walked home and called someone.

"Hello…uh…uncle…it's been a while..yeah…I'm okay…thanks for your present, I already accepted from Michael….yeah…I love it…thanks…uhm…uncle…can I ask you something…."

At Takeru's house.

"I'm home.." said Takeru.

"Takeruuu…" sadih Cathrine hugged him.

"Where are you been…so long…"

"I'm at Hikari's house…" answer him

"Why always her… " said Cathrine.

"Because, she's special for me, listen Cathrine… you're like my little sister, so I don't have a feeling that way to you, please understand, I love the girl who accepted me the way I am." Explain Takeru.

"Well… I accepted you no matter who you are…" said Cathrine.

"would you still love me if I had fallen into poverty?" ask Takeru, and she can't answer that.

"See…you even can't respect the regular people." Said Takeru who enter his room.

Cathrine just standing at living room, she crying because Takeru reject her feeling, she's angry to Hikari, she really hate her, that occurred sly way to separate them.

* * *

i feel i want to kill her...hahahahahahaa...


End file.
